


Counting Stars

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Corny, Counting Stars, Cringe, Deutsch, F/M, Feelings, Future, Gedanken, German, Light depression, M/M, Moon, One Republic - Freeform, Romance, Song fic, Stars, cave adventure, change, confusing conversations, quitting team rocket, team rocket turning good, thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: Sowohl Mauzi als auch Jessie und James haben in letzter Zeit Schwierigkeiten, einzuschlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisen immerwährend um ein ziemlich verwirrendes Thema: Ihre Zukunft.Eine Songfic zu Counting Stars von One Republic. Aber das Lied steht eigentlich nur im Hintergrund.





	1. Chapter 1

Mauzi schlief nicht viel. Nicht, dass das eine ganz neue Entwicklung war, die meisten Katzenpokémon waren ziemlich nachtaktiv und er stellte in diesem Sinne einmal keine Ausnahme dar. Vermutlich war es Jessie und James bewusst, wie oft er sich besonders in Vollmondnächten noch seine Gitarre schnappte und ihren gemeinsamen Schlafplatz zurückließ, um die Sterne zu beobachten – trotzdem verloren sie zum Glück kein Wort darüber. Er brauchte hin und wieder Zeit für sich alleine und wie ließe sich diese besser verbringen, als mit Musik, dem Mond und seinen eigenen Gedanken?   
Nun, Mauzi musste schon zugeben, dass er in letzter Zeit ein wenig öfter als sonst schlaflose Nächte verbrachte und in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Er hatte sich auch noch mehr Lieder als sonst beigebracht und auch noch deutlich mehr selbst geschrieben. Dazu zählten überraschender Weise ziemlich traurige und bewegende Lieder, welche Gedanken beinhalteten, die Mauzi zuvor eher ungern formuliert hatte. Nicht nur Truce von twenty one pilots brachte ihn immer wieder zum weinen, auch an Counting Stars von Coldplay hatte er einigen Gefallen gefunden.   
-Lately, I been, I been losin‘ sleep-   
Wieso auch nicht, wenn der Songtext gerade so sehr zu seiner momentanen Situation passte?   
Aber nicht nur Covers, sondern auch eigene Songs waren Mauzis Spezialität. Vielleicht waren sie manchmal nicht ganz so gut – Gott, man denke nur an To’itteru Nya – aber im Gegensatz zu allen möglichen anderen Momenten war Mauzi in diesen Liedern tatsächlich ehrlich. Er hatte gerade erst seine Ballade fertiggestellt, und noch konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wie er sie nennen wollte. Around? The Earth? Vielleicht einfach nur Meowth’s Ballad… das Lied erinnerte ihn unglaublich an sein erstes selbstgedichtetes Lied, Meowth’s Song, oder Blue Song. Das war die Zeit gewesen, in der … seine emotionalen Zusammenbrüche und die innere Leere besonders schlimm zu ertragen gewesen waren. Jessie und James hatten ihm in jenem Winter darüber hinweggeholfen. Aber jetzt ging es Mauzi doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht? Es musste noch andere Gründe für seine Schlaflosigkeit geben.   
Mauzi konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären. Und dann irgendwie doch. Als er sein zweitletztes selbst geschriebenes Lied bedachte, wurde die Antwort ihm plötzlich peinlich klar. Es war Hey! Pikachu gewesen, und es war schrecklich kitschig geworden…   
Das Mauspokémon hatte einfach etwas unheimlich motivierendes an sich, und in letzter Zeit hatten sich ihre Treffen, die nicht einen versuchten Diebstahl und einen Elektroschock beinhalteten, sondern einen Zusammenhalt oder wenigstens einen Waffenstillstand verlangten, gehäuft. Mauzi musste zugeben, unter solchen Umständen war die Gegenwart seines Erzfeindes ihm alles andere als unangenehm. Man konnte mit ihm reden … nicht so viel wie mit Jessie und James, aber er hörte erstaunlich ehrlich interessiert zu und gab hin und wieder Kommentare dazu ab, dass er seinen Lebensstil doch einfach verbessern könnte und sollte – was Mauzi natürlich jedes Mal lachend ablehnte.   
Aber jetzt … wann immer Mauzi die Augen schloss, konnte er das niedliche gelbe Gesicht direkt vor sich sehen und hörte seine Kommentare und Ratschläge und stellte sich vor und träumte von einer Zukunft voller Möglichkeiten.   
-Dreamin‘ about the things that we could be-   
Mauzi und Pikachu, partners in crime – diese Fantasie sprang in Mauzis Kopf bereits seit dem Abenteuer, während dem sie aneinander gekettet waren, herum. Er wusste ganz genau, wären die Umstände anders, könnten die beiden tolle Partner werden. Freunde. Mehr als das? Nur wusste Mauzi innerlich, dass Pikachu wohl kaum einfach zu Team Rocket überlaufen würde. Und Mauzi würde niemals Jessie und James zurücklassen. Nie im Leben.   
Und trotzdem … brodelte da diese Hoffnung in ihm drin, formte dieses merkwürdig unscharfe aber farbenfrohe Bild von einer kleinen Familie, Jessie, James, er und andere Pokémon und Kinder in einem großen, durchleuchteten Haus, die Knirpse direkt nebenan, sodass Mauzi immerzu dazu in der Lage war, sich mit Pikachu zu treffen, um … zu kämpfen natürlich, und um zu reden, sich zu beleidigen und dabei heimlich zu flirten, und um sich zu umarmen …   
Wenn Mauzi einfach so zum Mond hinaufschaute, war es ihm ein leichtes, einfach die Hände zu falten und dieser Hoffnung freien Lauf zu lassen, und sich dieses Leben einfach so sehr zu wünschen. Auch wenn er sie natürlich niemals außerhalb eines Songs artikulieren würde. Aber dann erinnerte sich Mauzi mit einem Lächeln an die Nacht, in der Jessie, James und ihre Pokémon einfach plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht waren, als er seine Ballade sang, und ihm tatsächlich leise zugehört hatten. Sie kannten diese verträumte, nachdenkliche Seite an ihm, und sie unterstützten sie, keine Frage. Mauzi schloss die Augen und hielt glücklich an diesem Funken Hoffnung fest.   
-But baby, I been, I been prayin‘ hard-   
Dann öffnete Mauzi die Augen wieder und seinem Mund entsprang ein genervtes Seufzen. Seine Ziele waren doch immer klar gewesen, sein Weg ihm klar vor Augen! Was sollten diese plötzlich aufkeimenden Wünsche nun? I’ll become the richest, most powerful freak she ever saw! Mauzis Pfad war der Weg des Bösen, seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn verbittert und es war mehr als eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Team Rocket beizutreten. Nicht nur Jessie und James wegen! Das Leben als Dieb, ständig unterwegs sein, böse Pläne schmieden und Pikachu fangen, das war zu seinem Leben geworden und hatte sie richtig angefühlt! Fühlte sich richtig an. Ständig sein Geld zu zählen, um über die Runden zu kommen – und reich zu werden, das gehörte auf jeden Fall dazu. Auch wenn es von Versagen geprägt war, hatte dieses Leben doch etwas Cooles an sich: Die gemeinsame Zeit mit Jessie und James, das entsetzte Gesicht von Pikachu und den anderen Knirpsen, wenn sie ersteren mal wieder stehlen wollten, der unwirkliche Traum von dem Schoß des Bosses und von Reichtum … irgendwie bahnte sich in Mauzi der Gedanke an, dass er all diese Dinge auch ohne ein kriminelles Leben haben könnte. Plötzlich machte ihm die Vorstellung, seinen bösen Flair und sein Gehalt zu verlieren, nicht mehr sonderlich große Angst. Was war schon Geld, wenn man Träume über ein gemeinsames verrücktes buntes Leben mit Jessie, James und Pikachu hatte?   
-Said no more counting dollars-  
Mauzi hob seine Gitarre aus dem Gras neben ihm und begann wahllos, einige Akkorde zu klimpern. Er versuchte sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der er sich das Gitarrenspielen beigebracht hatte. Und zu seiner Überraschung waren die Erinnerungen weniger mit Anstrengung und Verzweiflung verbunden, sondern viel mehr mit Freude und Neugier. Irgendwo tief in sich drin wusste Mauzi, wie besonders er war – ein Mauzi, das sich selbst beibrachte, mit drei zu großen Fingern Gitarre zu spielen und Lieder zu dichten – aber das war ihm für den Moment egal. Seine Erinnerungen waren auch mit unzähligen Sternen und Monden, die er schon erlebt hatte, verbunden, seine Faszination für das Universum ließ sich nicht einmal von seiner Faszination für Pikachu toppen. Er fand einfach, dass es etwas Magisches an sich hatte, aufzuschauen und zu wissen, dass über dir noch eine unendliche Welt mit unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten schlummerte.   
Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hatte er tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, seinen Träumen nachzugehen, wie er es nicht schon selten geschafft hatte. Er konnte sprechen, meine Güte, hatte es in Team Rocket reingeschafft und konnte Gitarre spielen! Team Rocket zu schmeißen und sich ein Leben aufzubauen, konnte da doch nicht so schwer sein. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man sich den Mond ansah – er war so rund, so einfach, und beinhaltete das schlichte Versprechen, dass alles möglich war, wenn man nur wusste, was man wollte. Nur … wusste Mauzi, was er wollte? Sein Blick durchforstete die Sterne, auf der Suche nach der Stelle, wo er hingehörte. Und er begann, Stern für Stern zu zählen, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing.   
-We’ll be counting stars-   
Als Mauzi sich dazu entschloss, zu ihrem Schlafplatz zurückzukehren, fühlte er sich etwas verschlafen und benommen – und seine Lippen formten immer noch ein Lächeln. Er stolperte nicht wenige Male über den unebenen Waldboden, weil er sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden konnte, seinen Blick von den Sternen über ihm abzuwenden. Das tat er erst, als er die Lichtung endlich erreicht hatte, an der sie ihren Ballon geparkt hatten und sich mit ihren drei Matratzen und den Decken einen gemütlichen provisorischen Schlafplatz errichtet hatte. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, als er sah, wie eng aneinander gekuschelt Jessie und James lagen. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er sie einfach, während in seinem Kopf weiter Bilder von einer Familie herumsprangen. Sie könnten zu dritt ein Theater führen oder eine Band gründen oder eine Kunstschule ins Leben rufen oder in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten – und dann würden sie nach Hause kommen, und gemeinsam essen und Filme gucken, und Jessie und James wären verheiratet und während James ihre Kinder fragte, wie die Schule war, schimpfte Jessie, dass der Kleinere ein Loch in seiner Hose hat, und Woingenau macht so viel Unsinn wie er möchte, niemand stört sich daran, und wenn Jessie und James abends in ihr Zimmer verschwanden, ging Mauzi nach draußen und suchte Pikachu auf oder sang und philosophierte …   
Mauzi war sich nicht ganz bewusst, wie lange er schon so da stand, aber Jessie schien seine Anwesenheit irgendwann gespürt zu haben, denn nun schaute sie ihn plötzlich an und lächelte – was für Mauzi ausschlaggebend war, um zu bemerken, dass er immer noch lächelte.   
Verschlafen blinzend hob Jessie einladend einen Arm und flüsterte: „Komm her.“   
Mauzis Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, und nachdem er seine Gitarre abgelegt hatte und wieder zu dem Schlafplatz schaute, hatte auch James verwirrt die Augen geöffnet. Er folgte Jessies Blick, und als er Mauzi sah, lächelte er ebenfalls. Keine Sekunde zögerte Mauzi jetzt mehr, sich endlich in die warmen Arme seiner besten Freunde zu begeben. Er kuschelte sich an beide zusammen und wenn das möglich war, wurden seine Gedanken noch benebelter. Aber dann schaffte Mauzi es doch noch, die Augen zu öffnen und auf in die Sterne zu schauen.   
-Yeah, we’ll be counting stars-


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen war bei Team Rocket kaum mehr etwas von den nächtlichen Gedanken zu spüren und sie begannen den Tag wie jeden Morgen: Mit einer zu gut gelaunten Jessie, die die Jungs stürmisch weckte und dazu brachte, Zähne zu putzen. So spürten sie den Hunger etwa ein, zwei Stunden nicht, bevor sie ihre Rationen für ein ordentliches Frühstück verbrauchten. Und so konnten sie jetzt schon damit beginnen, Pläne für den Tag zu schmieden.   
„Fangen wir Pikachu!“ schlug Mauzi begeistert vor, während er sich das Gesicht mit dem Flusswasser wusch.   
„Nicht schon wieder, Mauzi“, seufzte Jessie genervt und wrang ihre abgetragene Uniform aus, um sie an die improvisatorische Wäscheleine (einen zwischen zwei Bäume gespannten Faden) zu hängen. James hatte dort bereits schon seine, und die letzten beiden verbrauchten Disguises aufgehängt. Niemand sollte über sie sagen dürfen, dass sie stanken – jedenfalls nicht im wörtlichen Sinne.   
„Das nächste Dorf ist noch ein paar Tage entfernt“, zuckte James mit den Schultern und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie sahen nass wirklich lustig aus – anstatt fluffig und hell zu leuchten, hingen sie ihm tatsächlich dunkel ins Gesicht, ein Anblick, den Jessie und Mauzi immer wieder aufs Neue amüsant fanden. Mauzi sah jedoch ähnlich gruselig aus, mit nassem Fell im Gesicht. Er hasste Wasser und sich zu waschen war für ihn die schlimmste Tortur – weshalb es immer so einiges an Zwang durch Jessie und James brauchte, um ihn tatsächlich dazu zu bewegen.   
„Haben wir nicht irgend so einen Versammlungsplatz hier gesehen?“ überlegte Jessie.   
„Ein Fußballcamp“, zuckte Mauzi mit den Schultern. „Die paar Pokémon sind es nicht wert.“   
„Und Pikachu schon?“ grinste James, aber Mauzi bemerkte das Grinsen nicht.   
„Natürlich“, meinte er verwirrt.   
„Na gut“, lachte Jessie. „Dann steht es fest.“   
Mauzi schaute vom Fluss auf und zu seinen Freunden herüber, und kicherte erfreut. Jessie und James lachten zurück. 

„Also, was haben wir vor?“ lächelte James. Sie hatten eine Teamversammlung auf der Wiese einberufen und noch bevor es losgehen konnte, hatte er bereits die Augen geschlossen und sich entspannt zurück ins Gras fallen lassen.   
„Wir könnten die neuen Disguises ausprobieren! Wir sehen in den Alola-Vulnona-Verkleidungen schon scharf aus, das können selbst die Knirpse nicht leugnen“, schlug Jessie grinsend vor und hatte wieder vor Augen, wie wunderbar der Kontrast zwischen James‘ weichen Haaren und dem samtenen Pelz des Eispokémon gewirkt hatte.   
„Das tun wir tatsächlich“, kicherte James.   
„Sie haben uns gestern erst in Pokémon-Disguises durch ihren Pokédex auffliegen lassen. Wäre ziemlich peinlich, wenn das so schnell noch einmal passiert“, wagte es Mauzi einzuwenden.   
„Da ist was dran“, gestand James sich ein. „Was sagt ihr zu Fallgruben? Ich bin heute nicht so kreativ.“   
„Fallgruben sind jawohl der Inbegriff von Kreativität“, zwinkerte Jessie und die drei lachten.   
„Wir könnten anstatt Fallgruben Höhlen verwenden!“ ging Mauzi da ein Licht auf.   
James runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll das denn funktionieren?“   
„Ganz einfach! Wir locken die Knirpse hinein, schnappen uns Pikachu, und bringen den Höhleneingang zum Einsturz! Es funktioniert genau wie unser Fallgruben-Prinzip, nur, dass sie nicht so schnell wieder rauskommen.“   
„Hm, das ist tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee“, kicherte Jessie und stand motiviert auf.   
James blinzelte verwirrt. „Warum stehst du auf?“   
„Weil wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen!“ befand Jessie.   
„Aber wo wollen wir bitteschön eine gute Höhle finden? Und wie bringen wir sie zum Einsturz? Es gibt noch so viele Fragen!“   
„Seit wann brechen wir ohne Fragen auf?“, grinste Jessie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.   
Mauzi verdrehte die Augen. „Als würden wir uns mit schwingenden Lianen fortbewegen.“   
„Total verrückt und gewagt“, schüttelte James den Kopf, aber er konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern.   
„Das ist unser Leben“, lachte Jessie und sah die Jungs auffordernd an.   
-I see this life like a swinging vine-   
In dem Moment knurrte ihr Magen, und James‘ tat es ihm nach.   
Mauzi lachte. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst noch frühstücken.“   
Jessie und James lachten ebenfalls, dann half Jessie dem Blauhaarigen auf und sie machten sich daran, die Vorräte zu plündern.   
Das Frühstück fiel bei Team Rocket immer am besten aus. Um das Mittagessen kämpften sie täglich, Abendessen gab es normalerweise nie, aber morgens legten sie alles zusammen, was sie horteten, und machten sich eine große Platte mit Brot oder Brötchen, Früchten, Aufstrich, Wurst, Käse, und allem, was dazu gehörte. Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, warum sie immer mit so guter Laune in Team Ash stolperten, denn das Essen war wirklich gut, und gutes Essen machte glücklich. 

„Die Höhle ist perfekt!“   
„Zu groß!“   
„Perfekt!“   
„Zu groß!“   
„Würdet ihr bitte die Klappe halten, ich habe Angst, dass euer Geschrei die Wände zum Einsturz bin“, quiekte James dazwischen und irritiert drehten sich Mauzi und Jessie zum ihm um.   
„Ich schrei so laut ich will!“ knurrte Jessie, und James wimmerte, aber Mauzi stellte sich auf James Seite.   
„Nein, er hat Recht! Das ist ja das Problem. So groß wie die Höhle ist, können wir niemals genau bestimmen, wo und wie wir sie genau zum Einsturz bringen müssen.“   
„Bla, bla, bla“, stemmte Jessie die Hände in die Hüften. „Wir haben jetzt alles abgesucht und das ist die einzige, die wir auf ihrem Weg finden konnten!“  
„So tief, wie die Höhle ist, haben wir genaugenommen auch wenigstens die Sicherheit, dass die Knirpse nicht erschlagen werden, sondern sich in die Gänge flüchten können.“   
„Danke!“ sagte Jessie erleichtert, weil sich James auf ihre Seite stellte. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme: „Aber was scheren uns die Knirpse.“   
James warf ihr einen Blick zu, und nach kurzem, intensivem Blickkontakt, ließ sie den Blick tatsächlich sinken. „Na gut. Das ist tatsächlich ein Argument.“  
„Und was, wenn ganz viel einstürzt und sie nie wieder herausfinden?“ überlegte Mauzi noch nervös.   
„Haben sie jemals aus irgendetwas nicht herausgefunden?“ hob Jessie eine Augenbraue und Mauzi gab sich geschlagen.   
„Na gut. Aber wenn was schief geht, ist das definitiv nicht meine Schuld!“   
„Natürlich nicht. Dann wäre es James‘ Schuld“, grinste Jessie frech und James sah sie empört an. „Hey!“   
Grinsed kam Jessie ihm näher und fasste ihn am Kinn. James Herz schlug schneller. „Was denn?“   
Nicht imstande dazu, zu antworten, atmete James nur umso schneller.   
„Nun, das wäre entschieden“, gluckste Jessie und drehte sich kichernd um, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Ein eigenes Kichern unterdrückend beobachtete Mauzi, wie James mehrmals blinzelte und verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. Jessie spielte ein gefährliches Spiel mit seinen Emotionen, aber sollte Mauzis Ahnung ihn nicht trügen, würde das vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ausgehen.   
„Du solltest sie mal nach einem Date oder so fragen.“   
„Was?????“ Der Schock und der ertappte Blick in James Augen ließ Mauzi auflachen.   
„Sonst flirtet sie dich irgendwann noch um den Verstand“, zuckte er dann unschuldig mit den Schultern und duckte sich vor James Faust.   
„Ich habe keine Chance, das weißt du selbst!“   
„Wobei keine Chance, Darling?“ fragte Jessie, als sie mit Pappfelsen ausgestattet zurück in die Höhle kam.   
„Nirgendwobei“, antwortete James rasch rot werdend und nachdem sie ihn mit einen zweifelnden, intensiven Blick durchbohrt hatte, der sich für James wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Na gut, ich bin gerade sowieso viel zu sauer, dass ich alleine gegangen bin und ihr nicht geholfen habt, zu tragen.“   
Sich rasch und peinlich berührt entschuldigend rannten die beiden Jungen schnell aus der Höhle, um das restliche Zeug zu holen. Mauzi hätte James noch gerne weiter ausgefragt, aber dieser rannte zu schnell für seine kurzen Mauzibeinchen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Der Süßwarenladen befindet sich direkt am Ende dieses Ganges“, erklärte die Frau mit Brille und den Haaren, die wie von Jessie aus Team Rocket aussahen. Ihre zuckersüße Stimme und die leichten Verkleidungsitems hinderten die Knirpse schon eine Weile lang erfolgreich daran, sie zu durchschauen. Sie hatten ihr hungrig sofort geglaubt, dass es ganz in der Nähe einen Süßwarenladen gab, und ließen sich bereitwillig dorthin führen. Warum sollte eine freundliche Fremde am Straßenrand auch lügen? Unauffällig schlich die Frau sich rückwärts neben den Stein, der nur so aussah wie ein Stein, und hob die Pappe an. Sofort schoss ein Netz dahinter hervor und in dem Moment, in dem die Knirpse bemerkten, was vorging, standen die Fremde, James und Mauzi mitsamt einem Netz mit Pikachu bereits fast am Höhleneingang.   
„Jetzt gibt es Ärger, wir haben heute leider fürs Motto kein Zeit“, rief die geheimnisvolle Frau und warf ihre Verkleidung ab: Es war Jessie!   
„Die Falle muss schnell zuschnappen, wir sind jetzt gleich soweit!“ reimte James rasch dazu und Mauzi lachte dramatisch auf und hob eine Fernbedienung mit einem großen roten Knopf in die Höhe.   
„Pikachuu!“(Hey, das geht zu weit!) rief Pikachu aus und donnerschockte das elektrosichere Netz.   
Mauzi grinste. „Wahrscheinlich.“ Er mochte das Maus-Pokémon eigentlich wirklich gerne. Aber irgendwie war es ihm manchmal wert, diese Linie zu überschreiten. Den Blickkontakt zu Pikachu haltend, drückte er den roten Knopf.   
-Swing my heart across the line-   
„Boom“, flüsterte Mauzi.   
Und boom war, was folgte. Alle Bomben, die sie etwa zwischen sich und den Knirpsen an der Höhlendecke befestigt hatten, explodierten … und rissen noch so viel mehr mit sich. Wie Mauzi es vorausgesagt hatte, war die Zerstörung völlig unkontrolliert und viel zu stark. Der Höhleneingang war als erstes verschüttet und schreiend rannte Team Rocket im Kreis, um nicht von Steinen erschlagen zu werden. Ash löste sich kurzerhand von den Knirpsen, die nach hinten zurückgewichen waren.   
„Pikachu!“ schrie er, und Mauzi drehte sich um, um seinen Gefangen ausfindig zu machen. Als er sah, wie ein Gesteinsbrocken unaufhaltsam auf den Kleinen zugeschossen kam, war er sofort zur Stelle und zerrte Pikachu mit sich, ebenfalls tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Immer noch schreiend folgten ihm Jessie und James, wobei sie dann jeweils Pikachu und ihn hochnahmen, um schneller voranzukommen. Anstatt sich zu bedanken, stieg Mauzi wieder in ihr Geschrei mit ein, das war aussagekräftiger. Das war der Moment, in dem Ash sich endlich zu ihnen vorangekämpft hatte und mit ihnen, und tatsächlich ebenfalls schreiend, den anderen Knirpsen entgegenrannte. Erst, als sie diese erreicht hatten, kamen sie endlich zum Stillstand. Was Jessie, James und Mauzi nicht daran hinderte, immer noch hin und wieder zu schreien.   
„Puh, gut, dass das gut gegangen ist“, meinte James schließlich und stützte schweratmend die Hände auf die Beine.   
„Gut ausgegangen???“ wiederholte Dawn seine Worte entsetzt. „Wegen euch wären wir beinahe draufgegangen!“   
„Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätten wir das ahnen können“, verschränkte Jessie die Arme.   
„Ihr habt nicht gewusst, dass das passieren würde?“ fragte Rocko überrascht und hob die Augenbrauen.   
„Ja, haben wir das wirklich nicht gewusst?“ wiederholte Mauzi die Frage des großen Knirpses sarkastisch und schielte Jessie und James zu.   
„Halt die Klappe, auf welcher Seite bist du eigentlich?“ schoss Jessie wütend zurück.   
„Man könnte schon sagen, dass wir die Lage nicht ganz richtig erfasst haben“, entschloss James sich, sich zu entschuldigen.   
„Pikaaa!“(Dann lass mich raus!) funkelte Pikachu in seinen Armen wütend.   
„Ja, gebt jetzt endlich Pikachu zurück!“ verlangte Ash wütend und wirkte wie kurz davor, auf James loszugehen, bevor der rasch und peinlich berührt lachend das Netz leerte. Die Wiedervereinigung von Ash und Pikachu war beinahe kitschig und nicht nur Team Rocket hatte es eilig, zum nächsten Thema überzugehen.   
„Sagt bitte, dass ihr wenigstens wisst, ob diese Höhle noch einen anderen Ausgang hat“, fragte Rocko mit ehrlich wenig Hoffnung in den Augen. Und Team Rocket bestätigte seine schlechten Vermutungen, in dem sie unangenehm kicherten und dann unison „Nein“ sagten.   
Dawn verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr seid die schlechtesten Bösewichte, die ich kenne.“   
„Hey, ihr müsst nicht gleich großkotzig werden!“ rief James aus und die drei Agenten standen in Kampfposition mit geballten Fäusten da.   
„Ganz genau! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, was gute Bösewichte überhaupt ausmacht!“ knurrte Mauzi dazu.   
„Habt ihr etwa je Bösewichte getroffen, die so gut aussehen wie wir?“ fuhr sich Jessie elegant durch die Haare.   
„Und die so modebewusst sind und ein solch stilvolles Motto haben?“ klimperte James mit den Wimpern.   
„Und die so kreativ sind und auch noch singen und dichten können?“ fügte Mauzi hinzu und posierte ebenfalls.   
Team Rocket verstand nicht wieso, aber das lockerte die Stimmung irgendwie wieder auf. Die Knirpse kicherten sogar beinahe. Beziehungsweise alle nur beinahe, nur Pikachu traute sich, Mauzi zuzukichern.   
„Aber das sind doch keine Fähigkeiten, die Bösewichte ausmachen“, stemmte Ash die Hände in die Hüften, und als sich Rocko umdrehte, um loszugehen, machten er, Dawn und Team Rocket es diesem rasch nach.   
„Ach ja? Sagt wer“, fragte James und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Sage ich!“ meinte Dawn. „Bösewichte sollten einfach nur böse sein.“  
„Aber das ist doch langweilig“, runzelte Mauzi die Stirn.   
„Ja. Und erfolgreich“, meinte Rocko schnippisch.   
„Hey! Wir sind keine Verlierer!“ verschränkte Jessie die Arme und die Jungs brummten ihre Zustimmung.   
„Pika“(Seid ihr wohl), grinste Pikachu.   
„Ts, du hast kein Mitspracherecht“, verdrehte Mauzi die Augen, als Pikachu ihm einen Blick zurück über die Schulter zuwarf.   
„Pika pikachu pi“(Wenn mich wenigstens einer versteht, schon), meinte er.   
„Was sagt er?“ fragte Ash.   
Mauzi ignorierte ihn. „Und wenn er dich nicht übersetzt?“   
„Pikachu. Pika pika pikachu“(Solange du mich hörst. Ich finde ja solche Talente passen eher ins Schauspielgeschäft.)   
„Ins Schauspielgeschäft? Wir sind keine Clowns, sondern Verbrecher, hörst du!“   
„Schauspielgeschäft?“ wiederholte James verwirrt.   
„Wovon redet ihr?“ fragte Jessie.   
„Pi pikachu. Pika pikachu pi pikachu“(Davon spreche ich auch nicht. Sondern von wirklich guten Schauspielern in Filmen und mit Gesang und Drama.)   
„Das … klingt ziemlich nett“, runzelte Mauzi die Stirn und lächelte. Dann entschloss er sich, den Nager doch zu übersetzen. „Er meint, wir wären besser als Schauspieler oder so.“   
Mauzi erwartete Lachen. Es kam keins. Nicht einmal von den Knirpsen!   
„Ja, so könnte ich mir euch auch eher vorstellen!“ nickte Dawn entschlossen.   
„Stimmt, dafür habt ihr sicher auch das nötige Talent“, stimmte auch Rocko zu.   
„Die Frage ist nur, ob ihr es mit eurem Temperament schafft, da länger drinzubleiben, ohne irgendetwas zu stehlen oder kaputtzumachen“, grinste Ash und James musste Jessie daran hindern, auf ihn loszugehen.   
„Hört auf davon zu sprechen, als hättet ihr Mitspracherecht, was unsere Zukunft angeht!“ keifte sie stattdessen. „Wir sind Team Rocket Agenten, und das bleibt auch noch eine Weile lang so.“   
„Ihr wollt uns doch nur loswerden“, klagte James sie an.   
„Manchmal gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee, ein Leben ohne euch“, wägte Ash ab.   
„Keine Kämpfe mehr, kein Ärger mehr“, nickte Rocko langsam.   
„Und keine gemeinen Pokémon-Diebstähle, das wäre doch was!“ lächelte Dawn.   
Er herrschte einen Augenblick lang Stille.   
„Aber wo wäre dabei die Spannung?“ grinste Ash und Team Rocket kicherte kurz auf.   
„Ganz genau! Wo wärt ihr bitte ohne uns?“  
Einen Moment lang erfüllte den unterirdischen Gang noch weiter freundliche Stimmung, bis Dawn sich zu einem trockenen Kommentar entschloss.   
„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in dieser Höhle.“


	4. Chapter 4

Sie gingen noch eine Weile, kamen an Wegkreuzungen, Sackgassen, und probierten alles aus, jedoch wollte die Höhle kein Ende finden. Und mit Ausnahme der kleineren Streitereien zwischendurch herrschte an sich eine relativ angenehme Stimmung zwischen Team Rocket und den Knirpsen. Was an sich selten war, aber das gesamte Team Rocket war an sich in letzter Zeit sowieso überraschend heller, guter Laune, das schien nicht mal an den Knirpsen vorbeizugehen. Immer wieder brachten sie das Thema Jobwechsel und Bösewichte auf, und Jessie, James und Mauzi wirkten immer weniger genervt davon. In der Dunkelheit der Höhle schien sich ihre Feindseligkeit ein wenig zu verflüchtigen und sie sprachen tatsächlich freiwillig über Teile ihrer eigenen Träume. Irgendwie sahen sie plötzlich überall Zeichen dafür, vielleicht tatsächlich nicht die eisernen Bösewichte zu sein, für die sie sich manchmal selber hielten. Ash, Misty, Rocko und Pikachu jedenfalls schienen diese Meinung zu vertreten. Nicht ohne hin und wieder in einen absolut abfälligen Ton gegenüber Team Rocket und Pokémon-Diebstahl zu verfallen, natürlich. Es war ein wildes Hin und Her und Jessie, James und Mauzi versuchten ihr bestes daran, die Worte und Zeichen zu entschlüsseln.   
-In my face is flashing signs-   
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, verkündete Dawn schließlich und blieb stehen. Die anderen sahen sie überrascht an – überrascht darüber, dass sie noch vor Team Rocket erschöpft war. Aber lange hätte es auch nicht mehr gedauert, bis die sich beschwert hätten.   
„Ich auch nicht!“ seufzte Mauzi sofort erleichtert.   
„Lasst uns hier Pause machen und schlafen“, bestimmte Jessie.   
In James‘ Gesicht schlich sich eine Spur Panik. „Hier?? In der Dunkelheit und Kälte?“   
„Wir haben Panflam“, meinte Ash schulterzuckend.   
„Und Decken, Matratzen und ein Feuerzeug“, nickte Rocko.   
„Und wie kommen wir hier an Holz?“ fragte Mauzi missmutig.   
„Pika!“(Hier!) rief da Pikachu, der ein wenig weiter nach vorne gelaufen war.   
„Was hast du gefunden?“ fragte Mauzi zurück und lief los.   
„Pika … chu.“(Einen Baum … denke ich.)  
Mauzi lachte über dieses unwahrscheinliche Glück und half Pikachu, den kleinen Baum, den bestimmt irgendein Pokémon hier her getragen und dann fallen gelassen hat, zurück zu den Menschen zu tragen.   
Alle arbeiteten mit. Nicht, dass es viel Arbeit gab, aber es war trotzdem symbolisch schön zu sehen, wie sogar Jessie half, die Matratzen aufzupusten und James Rocko bei dem Machen von Sandwichen half.   
„Die sind so gut!“ rief Jessie mit Tränen in den Augen aus, als sie alle um das kleine Lagerfeuer versammelt saßen und die Sandwiches aßen. James und Mauzi weinten ebenfalls.   
„Endlich nochmal ein tolles Abendessen! Danke“, grinste letzterer. Überraschend, dass man, wenn man sich anstrengte, tatsächlich genau das fand, was man wollte und brauchte. Ein warmes Gefühl verbreitete hatte sich in seinem Bauch.   
„Kein Problem, wirklich. Ihr habt ja mitgeholfen“, lächelte Rocko und eine Weile lang waren beide Gruppen etwas rot.   
Seek it out and ye shall find.   
„Wie auch immer. Ich habe geholfen, die Matratzen aufzupusten, das heißt, ich bekomme eine!“ durchbrach niemand anderer als Jessie die Stille und in ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Trotzdem kam welcher.   
„Aber wir haben nur drei!“ rief Ash sofort wütend.   
„Ja, und die gehören uns!“ nickte Dawn abweisend.   
„Aber wir sind älter!“ rief James dagegen an.   
„Und das bedeutet empfindlichere Rücken!“ schloss sich Jessie ihm an.   
Mauzi schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. Als verbrächten sie sonst gemütlichere Nächte.   
Da grinste Dawn plötzlich. „Habt ihr gerade tatsächlich zugegeben, alt zu sein?“   
Jessie und James starrten sie unglaubwürdig an und wurden rot.   
„Natürlich nicht so alt“, verschränkte Jessie die Arme.   
James nickte. „Nur älter.“   
„Na gut. Ihr benehmt euch auch, als wärt ihr fünf Jahre alt“, kommentierte Rocko und allen fiel die Kinnlade herunter. James griff von hinten Jessies Arme, als diese Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.   
„Wir sind einfach alt genug, schon viel erlebt zu haben und zu wissen, aber nicht alt in unserem Verhalten und unseren Köpfen“, erklärte Mauzi ruhig und alle starrten ihn an. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Mauzi realisierte, dass das eben vielleicht ein wenig zu altklug, ehrlich und philosophisch gewesen war. Huch. Er wurde rot, aber dann sah er Pikachu und musste grinsen.   
„Du kannst den Mund wieder schließen, Pikachu“, meinte Mauzi und dann war er nicht mehr der einzige, der errötete.   
-Old, but I’m not that old-   
Mauzi wartete auf Spott, und Auflockerung. Es kam keines von beiden.   
„Nicht alt in eurem Verhalten … meinst du damit albern?“ lehnte Ash sich neugierig vor.   
„Diese Hals-über-Kopf in die Gefahr stürzende Kühnheit?“ überlegte Rocko.   
„Pika pikachu pikachu?“(Oder Träume zu verfolgen und Spaß haben?)   
Mauzi irritierte die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, die nicht dem oberflächlich coolen Bösewicht, sondern den Gedanken und Worten tief in ihm drin galt. Aber nach zwei ermutigenden Blicken von Jessie und James, machte er sich daran, die Frage zu beantworten.   
„Eher … das, was Pikachu zum Schluss vorgeschlagen hat. Dass wir immer noch unseren Träumen folgen … und verrückt sind … und Spaß haben wollen.“  
Als sich Mauzi der mit Tränen funkelnden Blicke von Jessie und James neben ihm bewusst wurde, wurde er rot und der verträumte Ausdruck verschwand wieder aus seinen Augen. „Ich meine, so Hals-über-Kopf sind wir ja jetzt auch nicht die ganze …“   
Bevor Mauzi seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurde er von hinten erdrückt.   
„Das war das Süßeste, was du je gesagt hast“, quietschte James.   
„Unser kleiner philosophischer Fellball“, grinste Jessie stolz und Mauzi ließ es zu, sich in die Umarmung zu kuscheln.   
-Young, but I’m not that bold-   
„Ihr blamiert mich“, grummelte er dann aber schließlich und kämpfte sich wieder aus der Umarmung. „Und trotz solch bewegender Worte sind wir der Lösung des Problems keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Wie schlafen wir?“   
„Jessie kann mit zu mir ins Zelt, denke ich“, zuckte Dawn mit den Schultern und fügte dann noch schnell mit einem Blick auf Jessie „Wenn das für dich okay ist!“ hinzu.   
„Natürlich!“ grinste diese breit.   
„Ich denke, ich komme auch ohne Matratze zurecht“, gab James nach. „Solange es auch noch Decken für mich gibt!“   
„Na klar, wir haben alles dabei“, nickte Rocko freundlich.   
Dann ruhten alle Augen auf Mauzi. Dieser fühlte sich unglaublich geehrt, er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, mehr als Mensch als als Pokémon angesehen zu werden. Bevor aber wieder irgendetwas Emotionales aus ihm heraus kam, grinste er bloß locker: „Keine Sorge, ich bin trotz allem auch nur ein Pokémon.“   
Alle sahen sich überrascht an und standen dann auf, um ihre Schlafplätze vorzubereiten. Es wurde kaum noch geredet, dafür war die Erschöpfung zu präsent. Jessie legte sich gemeinsam mit Dawn auf die überrascht große Matratze in deren Zelt und malte sich aus, wann sie sich wohl auch einmal solchen Luxus gönnen würde. James machte es sich mit zwei Decken fast genauso gemütlich wie Ash und Rocko neben ihm und während Pikachu sich an Ashs Beine kuschelte, legte sich Mauzi ebenfalls einfach an James heran. Dann wurde es leise.   
„Gute Nacht“, lächelte Ash in die Dunkelheit und sowohl Dawn, Rocko und Pikachu, als auch Jessie, James und Mauzi taten es ihm nach. Alle schliefen warm und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Alle außer einer.   
Mauzis Gedanken rasten heute Abend wieder und in ihm machte sich eine kleine Angst bereit, dass diese Gedanken bald ins stark Negative abrutschen würden, wie in letztem Winter. Eigentlich wuselten sie nur wie verrückt herum, weil heute so viel passiert war, so viel Gutes und Hoffnung weckendes, aber das Blatt konnte sich schnell wenden, besonders, wenn man so weit weg von dem Mond und den Sternen war. Ihr Licht fehlte Mauzi. Vielleicht, wenn er weit genug ging, fand er doch noch einen Blick nach draußen, und kehrte rechtzeitig zurück, bevor Dawns Wecker klingelte! Da James tief und fest schlief, zögerte er nicht lange, auf die Beine zu kommen und loszutapsen. Ein wenig Bewegung würde ja vielleicht auch die Gedanken etwas leiser werden lassen. 

„Pikachu?“(Kannst du nicht schlafen?)   
Ertappt zuckte Mauzi zusammen und drehte sich um. Er war doch erst ein, zwei Gänge weiter gegangen! Warum war das Pikachu schon aufgefallen? Als Mauzi jedoch den sanft neugierigen und vorsichten Blick des kleinen gelben Pokémons sah, ließ er den Schutzschild fallen und setzte sich zu Boden.   
„Und wie ich nicht schlafen kann!“ stöhnte er dramatisch und Pikachu setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich schlafe an sich nicht sehr viel“, gab Mauzi dann verkniffen zu.   
„Pika pikachu?“(Und was machst du, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst?)   
Mauzis Augen weiteten sich. Warum musste Pikachu ihm nur so eine persönliche Frage stellen, wenn er halbwegs ehrlich drauf war? „Ich äh … beobachte Mond und Sterne. Ich hatte gehofft, sie hier vielleicht auch irgendwo zu finden.“   
Pikachu lachte und es war das niedlichste Geräusch, das Mauzis Ohren je zu hören bekommen hatten. „Pika pikachu!“(Wir sind wahrscheinlich Meilen unter der Erdoberfläche!)   
„Ja, ich weiß“, knurrte Mauzi und wandte den Blick kurz ab. „…aber es hilft.“   
„Pikachu pika chu?“(Macht es die Gedanken mehr oder weniger?) fragte Pikachu als nächstes plötzlich und Mauzis Kopf ruckte zur Seite.   
„Woher weißt du … ?! Äh.“ Mauzis Zorn verpuffte, als er das liebevolle und verständnisvolle Lächeln auf Pikachus Gesicht sah.   
„Pi pikachu pika. Pikachu.“(Ich weiß doch, dass du über heute nachdenkst. Immerhin warst du den ganzen Tag so niedlich.)   
Mauzi starrte ihn an. Dann wurde er rot, murmelte „Du bist doof“ und ließ sich einfach nach rechts in Pikachus Schoß fallen. Pikachu ließ sich die innere Überraschung darüber nicht anmerken lassen und legte seine Arme um Mauzis Körper. Das Katzenpokémon began sofort zu lächeln.   
„Pikachu. Pika pika pi pikachu“(Du bist auch doof. Und ein Lügner, wenn du sagst, du sähest keine Hoffnung mehr in deiner Zukunft), brachte Pikachu das Thema auf, um das Mauzis Gedanken immerwährend kreisten. „Pikachu, pi?“(Du hast noch Träume, richtig?)   
„Bitch, ich bin der Master der Träume. Ich habe davon geträumt, sprechen zu können, und bam baby, hier bin ich“, lächelte Mauzi schwach.   
„Chu, pikachu pika pikachu?“(Nein, ich meine, ob du immer noch Träume für alles weitere hast? Außerhalb von Geld und Team Rocket?)   
„Mhhh“, machte Mauzi, unwillig zu antworten.   
„Pikachu pi?“(Oder denkst du, deine Zukunft ist bereits verkauft und geschrieben?), traf Pikachu den Nagel auf den Kopf.   
„Nein!“ rief Mauzi sofort aus. „Nichts ist verkauft, ich kann immer noch erreichen, was ich will!“   
-And I don’t think the world is sold-   
„Pikachu pika?“(Auf dem Schoß des Bosses liegen?) grinste Pikachu und Mauzi wurde rot.   
„Hm“, meinte er. „Vielleicht auch einfach öfters auf deinem.“   
Pikachus Körper versteifte sich kurz und Mauzi blieb ängstlich regungslos liegen. Dann kicherte Pikachu los, und Mauzi konnte nicht umhin, mitzulachen. Die Wärme in seinem Bauch war wieder so greifbar.   
Dann seufzte Pikachu plötzlich. „Pikachu pi, pikachu?“(Mann Mauzi, warum musst du nur Pokémon stehlen?)   
Mauzis Lächeln wurde etwas matter und nachdenklicher, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er das am besten erklären konnte. Und dann bemerkte, dass er selbst die Antwort eigentlich nicht so gut kannte. „Ich weiß nicht. Dieses Leben passt irgendwie zu mir, oder nicht?“   
„Chu“(Finde ich nicht), schüttelte Pikachu den Kopf, aber Mauzi ging nicht darauf ein.   
„Außerdem bin ich dadurch bei Jessie und James.“   
„Pika“(Hm), machte Pikachu daraufhin nur.   
„Warum bist du bei dem Knirps?“   
„Pikachu“(Er heißt Ash), murrte Pikachu, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, auch zu antworten. „Pikachu pika pi pikachu pi.“(Dieser Lebensstil passt einfach super zu mir und dadurch kann ich bei Ash und unseren anderen Freunden sei.)   
Es herrschte einen Augenblick lang Stille, in der die beiden diese Antworten noch einmal in ihrem Kopf durchgingen. Dann seufzte Mauzi. „Eigentlich machen wir doch einfach nur das, was man uns sagt.“   
„Pika pikachu.“(Und das passt eigentlich gar nicht zu uns.)   
-On just doing what we’re told-  
Pikachu gähnte. Und Mauzi entschloss sich daraufhin, aufzustehen, und Pikachu die Hand darzubieten: „Los, lass uns langsam wieder zurück.“   
Pikachu schaute überrascht zu ihm auf. „Pika? Pikachu pi?“(Wieso? Willst du nicht mehr die Sterne suchen?), fragte er, und Mauzi schüttelte den Kopf. Zögerlich ergriff Pikachu seine Pfote, um sich davon auf die Beine ziehen zu lassen. Und obwohl er dann wieder stand, ließen sie nicht los.   
Und nachdem er Pikachu lange genug in die dunklen Augen geschaut hatte, lächelte Mauzi: „Ich habe meine Sterne für heute Abend gefunden.“   
Pikachu grinste zurück und sie hielten ihre Hände verschränkt, bis sie wieder bei dem Matratzenlager angekommen waren, und sich zu Ash und James kuschelten. Und diesmal schlang James einen Arm um Mauzi, und Mauzi spürte wieder dieses warme Kribbeln im Bauch, und seine Gedanken bildeten eine breite, graue, unleserliche Masse, die er ignorieren und dadurch einschlafen konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

„Das war deutlich zu wenig Schlaf“, murmelte Mauzi am nächsten Morgen, als er sich gemeinsam mit Jessie und James das Gesicht mit Wasser von den Knirpsen wusch.   
„Ich bin schlecht gelaunt“, grummelte James dazu, sein Rücken schmerzte von dem harten Boden.   
„Lasst uns wieder versuchen, Pikachu zu stehlen“, nutzte Jessie die Trägheit ihrer Teamkameraden aus und schaffte es ihren Willen durchzusetzen, denn die Jungs nickten langsam.   
„Von mir aus“, zuckte James mit den Schultern.   
„Wir waren gestern ja wirklich niedlich genug“, meinte auch Mauzi.   
Jessie kicherte. „Das wird ein Blast.“   
„Worüber sprecht ihr?“ fragte Ash mehr oder weniger freundlich, als er sich den dreien näherte.   
„Nichts, nichts!“ lachten diese sofort unison und von dem Moment an war die Stimmung wieder etwas verklemmter. Alle wollten einfach nur noch aus der Höhle heraus. Aber das kamen sie nicht. Und irgendwann hatten sie die Nase voll. Alle natürlich! Die Knirpse waren schon eine ganze Weile am Nörgeln und dabei, Team Rocket die Schuld an allem zu geben. Aber jetzt endlich reichte es Team Rocket.   
„Oh, schaut mal, dahinten!“ rief Mauzi aus, und mehr Ablenkung brauchte es nicht, bis Jessie ihr letztes Netz hervorzauberte und Pikachu damit umwickelten. Und dann rannten sie bereits los. Und sie lachten, weil es sich richtig anfühlte.   
-I feel something so right but doing the wrong thing-   
„Jetzt gibt es Ärger, damit hättet ihr wohl nicht gerechnet!“   
„Und es kommt noch härter, wir haben genug auf Vertrauen getestet!“   
„Dürfen wir sie unterbrechen?“ seufzte Dawn mehr genervt als entsetzt.   
Ash zögerte nicht weiter und rannte los: „Pikachu, Donnerblitz!“   
Jessie schrie, bevor Pikachu diesen abfeuern konnte, denn sie wusste, dieses Netz war nicht elektrosicher. Sie warf es von sich und der Blitz ging in eine ganz andere Richtung. Und schlug direkt über Ash ein. Die Zeit blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, in dem Rocko und Dawn realisierten, dass sie zu weit von Ash entfernt standen, um Ash zu helfen, genau wie Pikachu, der immer noch gefangen war, und Ash hatte keine Ahnung von dem Unglück, dass ihm bevor stand, da er den Blitz nicht hatte einschlagen sehen können.   
„Knirps!“ schrien Jessie und Mauzi, und James warf sich vorwärts auf den Jungen, um ihn mit seinem Körper zu schützen. Und es tat verdammt noch mal weh, aber er war der Ältere, und der Stärkere, und besser sein Rücken als das Gesicht des Kleinen. Bis sich der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte, verharrte James regungslos und das blieb auch so, bis Mauzi und Jessie ihn von Ash herunterzogen.   
„PikacHUU!“(Lass mich verdammt noch mal FREI!) drangen Pikachus Worte endlich an Mauzis Ohren und mit dumpfem Gefühl fuhr er seine Krallen aus und zerschnitt leichtfertig das Netz zu seiner Linken. Ihm war etwas schlecht, als er den Entschuldigungen Pikachus an Ash lauschte und die herzzerreißende Umarmung beobachtete, sowie Jessie, die eindringlich auf den angeschlagenen James in ihren Armen einredete. Irgendetwas war falsch, aber trotzdem wusste Mauzi, dass Team Rocket gerade das Richtige getan hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.   
-And I feel something so wrong but doing the right thing-   
Was dann jedoch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl bei weitem übertraf, war die Sorge um James. Doch sobald Mauzi an seiner Seite war, wollte dieser bereits schon wieder aufstehen.   
„James, du …“, begann Jessie kopfschüttelnd und wollte ihn unten behalten, aber James schüttelte sie ab.   
„Es tut mir … sorry … verdammt!“ sagte er nicht gerade zu jemandem Bestimmten und ging.   
„Das ist die falsche Richtung!“ rief Dawn ihm hinterher, aber er ignorierte das.   
„Denkst du, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung?“ fragte Mauzi besorgt und Jessie wandte ihm den Blick zu.   
Sie zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern. „Also eine Kopfverletzung konnte ich nicht entdecken.“   
„Wird das wirklich für immer so weitergehen?“ durchdrang Ashs wütende Frage die allgemeine Sorge, Verwirrung und Aufregung und es wurde leise.   
„Was geht dich das an?“ schoss Jessie wütend zurück. Mauzi sah, wie sie ihre zitternden Hände zur Faust ballte.   
„Eine Menge! Ihr ruiniert damit immerhin nicht nur euer eigenes Leben!“ ging Ash auf den Streit ein und Mauzi vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.   
„Wir ruinieren überhaupt keine Leben“, versuchte er sich einzumischen.   
„Halt die Klappe, Mauzi. Es stimmt, wir ruinieren eure Leben! Und weißt du, wieso?“ fauchte Jessie den Knirpsen an, aber der wich nicht zurück.   
„Wieso??“ schrie er zurück.   
„Weil es SPAß MACHT!“ schrie Jessie und die Wände des steinernen Ganges erzitterten. Mauzi stieß ein verzweifeltes Wimmern aus. Aber alle anderen standen genauso wütend hinter Ash, auch Pikachus Blick bohrte sich zwischen seine Augen.   
„Hier habt ihr die Wahrheit. Auch wenn ich lügen könnte, können wir das nicht besonders gut, Mauzi?“ fuhr Jessie mit ihrer ehrlichen Rede fort.   
„Könnten wir? Ich glaube, dafür kennen sie uns zu gut.“   
-I couldn‘t lie, couldn’t lie, couldn‘t lie-   
„Gut kennen?“ lachte Ash spöttisch auf und Pikachu lachte mit ihm. „Ich habe KEINE AHNUNG von euch! Ich weiß nur, dass Spaß daran habt, mich zu stalken und mein Leben zu ruinieren, und immer wieder in die Luft zu fliegen!“   
Zu Mauzis Angst mischte sich augenblicklich ebenfalls Zorn.   
„Und jetzt kennst du auch den Grund“, fauchte Jessie zurück. „Das ist nun mal unser Leben und wir haben Gefallen daran gefunden!“   
„Das ist erbärmlich!“   
„Ist es nicht!“ fauchte Mauzi und machte einen Satz nach vorne.   
„Ganz und gar nicht!“ schrie Jessie noch lauter, aber irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme ließ Mauzi innehalten. Er schaute zurück, und sah Tränen in ihren Augen funkeln. Aber sie schrie trotzdem weiter. „Ihr seid die Erbärmlichen und es wert, dass man eure Leben ruiniert!“   
Das Fass lief über, wenn das nicht schon längst passiert war. „PIKACHU, DONNERBLITZ!“   
Pikachu zögerte. Nur einen Moment, einen kleinen, winzigen Moment, und Mauzi sah es. Und plötzlich wusste er, dass sie den Donnerschock brauchten.   
„Fick dich, Pikachu!“ fauchte er also, und gab dem Kleinen den Rest.   
Die Elektrizität raste augenblicklich durch ihre Adern und ließ ihnen für einen Moment Hören und Sehen vergehen. Der Schmerz schlug augenblicklich zu und ließ sie schreien und alles vergessen, und dann war er vorbei, so schnell wie er gekommen war. Jessie und Mauzi ließen sich zu Boden fallen. Und fühlten sich wieder lebendig.   
-Everything that kills me makes me feel alive-   
Einige Momente lang hörte man nur schweres Atmen, bis Mauzi es wagte, die Stille zu unterbrechen.   
„Danke“, sagte er tatsächlich, aber überrascht war davon eigentlich keiner, eher erleichtert darüber.   
Es brauchte einen weiteren Moment, bevor sich noch jemand traute, einen Schritt zu machen, aber dann kamen Ash und Pikachu langsam auf sie zu und knieten sich vor sie.   
„Seid ihr okay?“   
„Pikachu…“(Es tut mir leid…)  
Mauzi rieb sich einmal über die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Schon okay. Jessie?“   
Alle erwarteten gespannt Jessies Reaktion, während die wie ein Gespenst die Decke anstarrte. Mauzis Inneres zog sich mein Anblick ihrer nassen Wangen zusammen und er legte eine Pfote auf ihren Arm. Da blinzelte Jessie, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schaute dem Knirps direkt in die Augen.   
„Es tut mir leid.“  
Allen fiel augenblicklich die Kinnlade herunter. Mauzi hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Jessie die Worte überhaupt kannte!   
„Und jetzt hört auf, so zu gucken!“ meinte sie dann rasch empört und errötend und wischte sich die Augen trocken. „Wir müssen immerhin James finden.“   
„Das ist die richtige Einstellung“, grinste Mauzi erleichtert und sprang nach Jessie ebenfalls auf seine Beine.   
„Pika!“(Los!) stimmte Pikachu zu. Nur Ash war noch wie erstarrt.   
„Jessie?“ fragte er, als sie gerade noch in Reichweite war.   
„Was ist, Knirps?“ drehte diese sich noch so genervt wie möglich herum.   
„Du ruinierst kein einziges Leben.“   
Jessie konnte das Lächeln nicht daran hindern, sich in ihr Gesicht zu schleichen.


	6. Chapter 6

James schlief in letzter Zeit deutlich weniger als sonst. Das Trio war es gewohnt, lange wach zu bleiben, oder dass Mauzi manchmal nächtliche Spaziergänge unternahm. Dass James ständig aufwachte und sich ebenfalls manchmal aus dem Staub machte, war eine ganz neue Entwicklung. In letzter Zeit konnte er jedoch kaum die Augen schließen, ohne dass Bilder vor seinen Augen auftauchten, die er da nicht haben wollte. Seine Gedanken kreisten seit Neustem für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr. Und einen Ratschlag von Mauzi befolgend hatte er sich entschlossen, in solchen Nächten ein wenig draußen herumzugehen und den Himmel zu beobachteten. Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, frische Nachtluft einzuatmen und die Sterne beobachten zu können! Stattdessen konzentrierte James sich darauf, einfach einen Schritt vor den anderen zu bringen, und seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Gerade war alles mit einem Mal hochgewallt. Und James hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder schlafen zu können bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er in seinem Leben stand.   
-Lately I been, I been losin‘ sleep-   
Schlimm genug war bereits das Geheimnis, welches er vielleicht schon monatelang mit sich herumschleppte, und welches immer schwerer wurde. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wann er sich in Jessie verliebt hatte, aber es war eigentlich keine Überraschung, bei ihrer ganzen Art. Doch wie James nun einmal war, beförderten jegliche Momente der Zuneigung mit ihr ihn nicht in den siebten Himmel, sondern vielmehr in eine Festung der Angst und Verwirrung. Denn James wollte diese Beziehung wirklich nicht, da er Angst hatte, es könnte die großartige Freundschaft, die die beiden verband, zerstören. Zudem war er sich wirklich sicher, nicht der zu sein, den Jessie brauchte. Und zu guter Letzt zwang ihn nichts in die Beziehung, und in seinem gesamten Leben hatte James noch nie freiwillig etwas mit jemandem begonnen. Er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, nicht die Personen zu bekommen, die er wollte – genaugenommen hatte er bisher niemals auf jemanden, der er toll fand, auch nur einen Schritt zugemacht. Er hatte Liebe immer ignoriert. Und jetzt ließ sich aus seinem Kopf nicht mehr der Satz streichen, dass Jessie die beste Person war, der er je begegnet war. To denounce the evils of truth and love. Das hatten sie sich geschworen, das war ihre Aufgabe und eigentlich war es doch so einfach! Und trotzdem ließen sich diese Gedanken einfach nicht ausblenden, diese Bilder, diese Träume, die ihn nachts heimsuchten. Sie könnten eine Familie sein, James wusste das! Sie waren immerhin jetzt schon fast eine, nur … nicht so richtig. Es war ihr Job, gemeinsam zu arbeiten. James wollte, dass Jessie, Mauzi und er auch danach eine Einheit bildeten! Er war noch nie so glücklich in einer Freundschaft gewesen und wusste, … dass er eigentlich kein Recht hatte, dies so lange anhalten zu lassen. Und trotzdem sagte Mauzi er solle Jessie um ein Date bitten. War sein Katzen-Freund verrückt geworden? Er konnte doch nicht so tun, als sei das alles so einfach! Oder war alles so einfach? In seinen Träumen wirkte es immer so, als würde ein Schritt reichen und Jessie, Mauzi und er könnten sich irgendwo niederlassen, irgendein Filmgeschäft starten, und ihr ganzes Leben lang verrückt und vereint bleiben.   
-Dreamin‘ about the things that we could be-   
James wollte eigentlich nicht der sein, der über solche Dinge nachdachte, er hatte Angst davor. Und das war der Grund, warum er die letzte Zeit so schlecht schlief! Aber dieses Thema war gerade einfach so, so präsent – selbst die Knirpse sprachen sie immer wieder darauf an! Der Gedanke an die Knirpse versetzte ihm einen Stich in den Magen und James blieb endlich stehen und kauerte sich an irgendeine Höhlenwand. Er war ja schon immer am ehesten anfällig für Schuldgefühle gewesen, aber gerade erreichten sie ganz neue Ebenen. So oft James auch innerlich wiederholte, dass er ein Teil von Team Rocket war, und dass Kriminalität so erforderlich und normal sei, fragte er sich dennoch frustriert, wie lange er noch so weitermachen konnte. Böse zu sein, hatte sich nie ganz richtig angefühlt, höchstens in seinen ersten Phasen bei Team Rocket, wo er zur Rebellion gegen seine Eltern beigetreten war. Aber der deutlich wichtigere Motivator war schon immer die Freiheit gewesen, und Jessie und Mauzi kamen später hinzu – und wie konnte er sich jetzt als frei bezeichnen, so, wie er mit seinen Gedanken kämpfte und seine Gefühle unterdrückte? Er betete so sehr, dass Jessie oder Mauzi eine Idee hatten, wie sie all diesen Mist überwinden konnten und weiter in Freundschaft nach Freiheit streben konnten, sodass er sich nicht mehr so hin- und hergerissen fühlte – oder, dass er wenn möglich selbst darauf kam.   
-But baby, I been, I been prayin‘ hard-   
Wann war das alles bitte so kompliziert geworden? Ihr Lebensstil war zwar schon immer etwas verrückt, gewagt und unvorhersehbar gewesen, aber wenigstens hatten ihre Tage eine bestimmte Routine und ein bestimmtes Ziel. Dem Boss gehorchen, Pokémon fangen, sich mit den Knirpsen schlagen und am Ende des Tages hoffentlich etwas mehr Geld als am vorherigen Tag in der Tasche haben. Und jetzt vertrieben sie mal wieder gemeinsam Zeit mit den Knirpsen, arbeiteten zusammen und halfen einander! Und so sehr es James auch irritierte, mehr wollte er überhaupt nicht. Geld hatte ihn doch noch nie glücklich gemacht, wieso beharrte er immer noch so darauf, an ihrem Job und dem Diebstahl festzuhalten? Er wollte diese alte Routine eigentlich gar nicht mehr.   
-Said no more counting dollars-   
Aber auf keinen Fall würde er sie aufgeben, wenn das hieße, Jessie und Mauzi zu verlieren! Die Momente mit diesen beiden machte sein Leben gerade lebenswert. Er wünschte sich so sehr, sie niemals zu verlieren und akzeptierte innerlich seine womöglich ungesunde Abhängigkeit. Denn sie waren alle irgendwie voneinander abhängig, das wusste James, und wenn ihr Leben schon so ein riesiges Durcheinander war, dann wollten sie wenigstens diese Momente wertschätzen, in denen sie glücklich waren. James nahm sich vor, sie ab jetzt alle zu zählen, beginnend mit ihrem Kuscheln in der Sternennacht letztens, oder nein, schon mit dem Moment, in dem Jessie und Mauzi ihn gemeinsam bei dem Training damals aus der Fallgrube gezogen hatten, obwohl er zu ihrem Wohl eigentlich hatte loslassen wollen. James schloss die Augen, und erträumte sich voller Vorfreude die nächste Nacht, die sie gemeinsam unter dem Sternenhimmel verbringen, und in der sie sich unendlich fühlen würden.   
-We’ll be counting stars-


	7. Chapter 7

„Geht das nicht auch etwas langsamer?“ Frustriert blieb Dawn stehen und schnappte nach Luft, Rocko tat es ihr zögerlich nach. Mauzi dagegen warf nur einen knappen Blick nach hinten und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Sie ist durch nichts zu stoppen.“   
Die Augen verdrehend bewegte sich Dawn weiter, doch der Abstand zwischen ihr und Rocko, und Jessie, Mauzi, Pikachu und Ash wurde stetig größer. Sie wollte gerade die Verfolgung aufgeben, als Jessie, mittlerweile schon Ewigkeiten voraus, scheinbar endlich fündig wurde.   
„James!“ rief sie sanft aus, aber das Echo trug ihre Stimme bis ganz nach hinten. Mauzi konnte nicht mal Umrisse in dem dunklen Gang vor sich erkennen, aber gemeinsam mit Pikachu beschleunigte er sein Tempo nun. Als Mauzi jedoch sah, wie Jessie James‘ Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte und sanft auf ihn einredete, drehte er sich kurzerhand wieder um. Pikachu warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und er richtete seine nächsten Worte an sowohl ihn als auch Ash: „Lasst sie den Moment alleine, okay?“   
Der Knirps und Pikachu schienen nicht zu verstehen und Mauzi seufzte. „Vielleicht haben wir Glück, und sie gestehen endlich ihre Gefühle füreinander“, piepste er dann und Ash und Pikachu starrten ihn mit großen Augen an und wichen zurück.   
„Und du?“ flüsterte Ash schließlich zurück. „Bleibst du oder kommst du mit?“   
Mauzi schluckte. Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht.   
„Pikachu pi?“(Es ist deine Familie, nicht?) meinte Pikachu da sanft und ermöglichte es Mauzi so, seine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er lächelte Pikachu dankbar zu, und damit drehte er sich um. 

„James!“   
Als ihr Freund nicht augenblicklich antwortete, kniete sich Jessie hinter ihn und suchte Körperkontakt. Es brach ihr ehrlich gesagt das Herz, ihn dort so liegen zu sehen, an die Wand gekauert, mit angeschlagenem Körper, dreckiger Kleidung, zerzaustem Haar und abgewandtem Gesicht … fürsorglich schlang Jessie ihre Arme um ihn und lauschte seinem Atem – aber er sagte immer noch nichts.   
„James, schläfst du?“ fragte sie leise.   
James‘ Lippen entsprang ein Geräusch, dass ihr erst Angst machte, bevor sie es als Lachen identifizierte. „Natürlich kann ich nicht schlafen“, meinte er schnippisch, bevor sich über seine Stimme plötzlich eine tiefe Trauer legte. „Das passiert mir in letzter Zeit öfters.“   
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, drehte Jessie den Körper ihres Teamkameraden und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Dann, endlich seine Augen sehen könnend, lächelte sie ihm zu und strich ihm durch die vielleicht zerzausten, aber immer noch weichen Haare. „Ja, das war mir auch schon aufgefallen.“  
Das riss James aus seiner kurzen Melancholie. „Ach ja?“   
„Natürlich“, lachte Jessie fast, bevor sie ernster wurde und ihm sanft übers Gesicht strich. Ihr fiel auf, dass die Haut um die emeraldfarben schimmernden Augen immer noch trocken war, was für James‘ Verhältnisse wirklich merkwürdig war. „Denkst du, ich könnte gut schlafen, wenn du an meiner Seite fehlst?“   
Da, da waren sie, die schimmernden Tränen, die nun in seinen Augen glitzerten. Aber er weinte immer noch nicht. Noch nicht.   
-Lately, I been, I been losin‘ sleep-   
„Oh Jessie …“ schniefte er und schien dann an ihr vorbeizusehen. „…und Mauzi.“   
Bereits Tränen in den Augen, rannte Mauzi an James‘ Seite und nahm seine Hand in seine Pfoten. „Oh James, tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin – aber wenn sie sich Sorgen macht, kann sie unmenschlich schnell sein, wirklich.“   
James und Jessie schauten einander an, und die drei lachten etwas verweint.   
„Sorgen?“ hustete James dann. „Ihr brauchtet euch doch keine Sorgen zu machen, mir geht es gut …“   
Mauzi lachte sarkastisch auf. „Ja, könnte ja nur eine Gehirnerschütterung oder sowas sein!“   
Jessie nickte heftig. „Du scheinst schon etwas verwirrt zu sein und wenn dich die Steine am Kopf getroffen haben …“   
„Mir geht es gut, wirklich! Mich hat nichts am Kopf getroffen und mein Rücken geht auch schon wieder.“   
„Und warum bist du dann weggelaufen?“ stellte Jessie ihn in Frage und James musste ihrem scharfem Blick ausweichen.   
„Einfach … weil ich in letzter Zeit so viel nachdenke und so verwirrt bin? …“   
Mauzi war so kurz davor, einen blöden Witz über James und Nachdenken zu reißen, aber er hielt tatsächlich einmal seine Klappe.   
„Worüber denkst du nach?“ überließ Mauzi also Jessie das Fragen, und sie schauten James vorsichtig und neugierig zugleich an. Und James wollte nicht über seine Gefühle und sich selbst und das alles reden, weil es ihm auch so dämlich vorkam und er sie nicht damit belasten wollte. Aber Jessie und Mauzi verliehen ihm manchmal wirklich das Gefühl, dass er sich ihnen anvertrauen konnte, und die Gefühle sprudelten einfach aus ihm hervor.   
„Ich träume von unserer Zukunft“, meinte James also nun und in demselben Moment schon schossen ihm wieder Tränen in die unglaublich grünen Augen, welche ihm die Sicht noch weiter trübten und ihre Zukunft von seinen inneren Augen noch intensiver erscheinen ließen. „Wir könnten mehr sein als Team Rocket, oder nicht? Eine … eine Familie.“   
-Dreamin‘ about the things that we could be-   
Mauzi fehlte sofort die Luft und sein Griff um James‘ Hände wurde fester. „Oh Jimmy … ich kann … es auch sehen. Wir drei, für immer vereint – verrückt und glücklich zugleich.“   
Jessie hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen und sie wusste kaum mit der Situation umzugehen. „Das wäre … unglaublich, schätze ich? Wir drei, für immer unterwegs, erfolgreich und zusammen.“   
James begann leise zu weinen und sie umarmten ihn umso mehr.   
„Ich kann es direkt vor mir sehen“, lächelte Mauzi weiter. „…irgendein buntes von uns selbst eröffnetes Theater, Musik und Essen überall, und jede Nacht zu dritt in einem riesigen Himmelbett.“   
„Jede neue Mode zusammen ausprobieren und beurteilen, ständig neue Serien und Filme sehen, immer die neusten besten Wortwitze auf Lager“, kicherte Jessie verweint – selten erlebte man sie so emotional.   
„Ich wünsche mir das so sehr“, schluchzte James und Jessie und Mauzi nickten.   
„Ich auch“, lächelte Jessie matt.   
„Ich auch“, meinte Mauzi abwesend.   
-But baby, I been, I been prayin‘ hard-   
„Einen eigenen Lebensstil!“ lachte Jessie dann laut und voller Begeisterung, was die Jungs sofort ansteckte.   
„Ein eigenes Zuhause!“ rief Mauzi aus und reckte eine Faust in die Luft.   
„Eine eigene Familie!“ rief James ebenso und machte ihm nach.   
Langsam ließ Jessie ihre nach oben gereckte Faust wieder sinken. Es herrschte Stille, denn sie guckte James und Mauzi ein wenig verwirrt an.   
„Ihr wollt Team Rocket an den Nagel hängen“, sprach sie es dann schließlich aus. „Und euch irgendwo niederlassen.“   
James und Mauzi schluckten und sahen sich an. Dann zuckten sie unison mit den Schultern.   
„Der Gedanke kam, ja“, gab James zu.   
„Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn wir uns hiervon lossagen, könnten wir vielleicht wirklich Glück haben“, meinte Mauzi unsicher und sie sahen Jessie erwartungsvoll an.   
„Was ist mit all unseren anderen Träumen? Die Berufung zum Bösen? Reich zu werden?“   
Mauzi zögerte. „Fühlst du dich wirklich wohl dabei, die Knirpse oder so leiden zu sehen?“   
Jessie wich seinem Blick aus. „Eigentlich schon.“   
„Ich finde jedenfalls, wir lassen dem Geld zu große Bedeutung zukommen“, fand James. „Besonders, da wir mit Team Rocket eh kaum was verdienen. Geld hat eine wirklich große Rolle bei uns bekommen … obwohl ich seit meiner Kindheit eigentlich davon Abstand nehmen wollte.“   
Jessie hätte vielleicht noch weiterargumentiert, wenn nicht gerade James‘ Kopf in ihrem Schoß ruhen würde und ihre beiden Jungs sie so liebevoll ansehen würden. So war es aber nun mal, also seufzte sie bloß. „Vermutlich habt ihr Recht. Aber wie sollen wir sonst über unsere Runden kommen?“   
„Ja wie wohl, mit unseren unzähligen Talenten …“, zwinkerte Mauzi.   
„… wir könnten als Schauspieler arbeiten! Oder mit einem sprechenden Mauzi auftreten! Komödianten wäre auch etwas, findet ihr nicht? Oder wir eröffnen unser ganz eigenes Rocket Deserteur Theater!“ lachte James überraschend optimistisch und steckte die anderen beiden sofort an.   
-Said no more counting dollars-   
„So nennen wir es aber lieber nicht“, grinste Mauzi. „Der Boss könnte ganz schön sauer werden.“   
„Dann halt Rocketships-in-the-sky-Theatre“, schlug Jessie lachend vor.   
„Oder Most amazing Theatrio!“   
Mauzi und Jessie lachten sofort über James Wortwitz.   
„The one and only talking Meowth würde viele Kunden anlocken“, zwinkerte Mauzi und seine Teamkameraden drehten sich ihm empört zu.   
„Hey, versuch den wahren Stars nicht die Schuld zu stehlen!“ verlangte Jessie schnippisch.   
„Und mit den wahren Stars meinst du?“ fragte Mauzi verwirrt und den Moment nahm sich ein gewisser Rampenlichtliebhaber, um aus seinem Pokéball auszubrechen.   
„Woingenau!“(Mich!)   
„Du nicht, mein Lieber“, schüttelte Jessie bloß den Kopf und rief ihn zurück.   
Die drei begannen zu lachen, bis sie gegenseitig ihren liebevollen Blicken begegneten, und leiser wurden.   
„Genau solche Momente meine ich“, lächelte James schließlich schwach.   
Jessie hob die Augenbrauen. „Solche Momente haben wir doch ständig!“   
„Eben“, grinste James.   
„Und Momente, wie die Nacht vor unserem Höhlenabenteuer“, erinnerte sie auch Mauzi lächelnd.   
„Gott ja, das war süß“, atmete Jessie tief ein.   
„Und da hatten wir wenigstens auch noch Sterne“, seufzte James.   
„Und den Mond“, schniefte Mauzi.   
Jessie ließ sich nicht von der Melancholie anstecken, sondern lächelte stattdessen. „Wir werden sie wiedersehen. Und dann zählen wir sie alle.“   
-We’ll be ...-   
„Die Sterne?“ lächelte James zurück und schloss die Augen. Jessies Schoß war so warm, er hatte sich nie wohler gefühlt.   
„Genau. Und die Momente“, lächelte Jessie.   
„Wir könnten wirklich noch mehr haben, und sie mehr wertschätzen … wenn wir unser eigenes Leben führen“, meinte Mauzi langsam, nach einer kleinen angenehmen Stille.   
„Es wäre schon schräg. Drei verrückte Freunde in einem Haus, bis an ihr Lebensende“, grinste Jessie, ließ sich aber in Wirklichkeit inzwischen von der Idee begeistern. Also lachte Mauzi, ihren Sarkasmus erkennend.   
„Ja, aber auch typisch wir, nicht? Und wundervoll.“   
James war nun mit der Antwort an der Reihe. Sie redeten mittlerweile immer in einem so festen Muster, dass sie sofort bemerkten, wenn jemand schwieg. Also drehten sie nun gleichzeitig verwirrt die Köpfe James zu, dessen Blick die Höhlendecke fixiert hatte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er der Lösung einer seiner Probleme auch nicht nur einen Schritt näher gekommen war. Drei verrückte Freunde. Er wollte keine Freunde. Wenn James Familie sagte, meinte er das auch so.   
„James?“ rissen Jessie und Mauzi ihn unison zurück in die Gegenwart an.   
James richtete sich plötzlich auf und setzte sich auf Augenhöhe so vor Jessie, dass sie mit Mauzi ein gleichschenkliges Dreieck bildeten. Jessie war so perplex, um etwas zu erwidern, als er ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie intensiv anschaute.   
„Jessie …“, sagte James und dann war er eine Weile lang stumm.   
Jetzt mach endlich den Mund auf! Trau dich! Los, deine Chance! wollte Mauzi rufen, aber er hielt die Klappe.   
Was zur Hölle, James? Bitte, sprich. Ist es das, was ich denke, das es ist? Wollte Jessie fragen, aber sie hielt die Klappe. Stattdessen wurde sie rot.   
„Nur Freunde in einem Haus zu sein ist nicht mein einziger Grund dafür, dass ich gemeinsam mit euch, gemeinsam mit dir die Sterne ansehen will. Jessica, ich … ich …“   
Sein Mund ging auf und zu, wie bei einem Fisch.   
-We’ll be counting stars-   
„Hey ihr Drei, wird das noch irgendwann was, oder sollen wir alleine weiter?“   
Alle drei fielen anime-style nach hinten, als Ash sie auf unhöflichste Weise unterbrach. Und dann ließ Jessie James‘ Hände los und stand auf. Ängstlich schaute James zu ihr hoch und Mauzi schaute panisch von einem zum anderen. Das hätte ein Kuss werden können!   
„Wir reden wann anders weiter“, versicherte Jessie ihm und Mauzi hatte noch nie so viel Verunsicherung in ihrer Stimme gehört. Was einerseits niedlich war, aber auch irgendwie schrecklich, denn wie sollte zwischen ihnen eine Beziehung funktionieren, wenn sie beide so unsicher waren, dass das etwas werden könnte??   
„Bescheuertste Unterbrechung ever!“ fluchte sie dann den Knirp lautstark an, als sie an diesem und Pikachu vorbeiging, und James und Mauzi lächelten sich zu.   
„Schlimmer ging’s echt nicht“, murrte Mauzi ebenfalls und schaute Pikachu intensiv gespielt wütend an.   
„Mrfijxfdivi“, wimmerte James ihm nur zu, während er Mauzi auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.   
„James?“ hielt Ash ihn dann jedoch noch rasch an. „Danke! … für vorhin. Wie geht es dir?“   
James blinzelte zwei Mal. „Bitte, Ash. Und mir geht es gut. Gerade nur nicht die beste Laune.“   
Ash starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und ließ ihn vorbeiziehen.   
„Er … er hat mich Ash genannt“, piepste er und drehte sich zu Pikachu um, der jedoch nicht mehr neben ihm stand, sondern schon weit voraus mit Mauzi war. „Hey, wartet!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Pikachu fühlte sich gleichzeitig unfassbar schuldig und neugierig. Er musste nun einfach mit dem Katzen-Pokémon reden.   
„Ich werde jetzt nicht darüber reden“, meinte Mauzi leise und scharf, mit Blicken Jessie vor ihnen und James hinter ihnen symbolisierend.   
„Pika pika pikachu. Pika!“(Du musst ja auch nicht drüber reden. Ich werde!) rief Pikachu stolz aus und Mauzi schaute ihn irritiert an.   
„Pikapi pikachu“(Du antwortest nur mit Ja und Nein), erklärte Pikachu knapp.   
Einen Moment überlegte Mauzi noch, aber dann gab er sich geschlagen und seufzte: „Na denn, dagegen kann ich wohl nichts einwenden.“  
Pikachu grinste ihm wild zu und Mauzi errötete über die überraschende Siegesfreude seines vermeintlichen Erzfeindes. „Pi!! Pika … pikachu pi pikachu?“(Gut! Also … hat James Jessie seine Liebe gestanden?)  
Mauzi schluckte. Hatte er? Es war immerhin nur beinahe gewesen … ach so ein Quatsch, selbst Jessie konnte da nichts Falsches hineininterpretieren. Also zuckte Mauzi mit den Schultern. „Ja.“   
„Pikachu pika pikachu?“(Und hat Jessie James ihre Liebe gestanden?), fragte Pikachu etwas vorsichtiger weiter.   
„Nein“, war Mauzi schnell zu antworten, und bedachte Pikachu mit einem anschuldigenden Blick.   
„Pika pikachu pika pi pikachu?“(Haben wir euch, kurz bevor es so kommen konnte, unterbrochen?)   
„Jep“, kam Mauzis Antwort schnippisch.   
Sie gingen einen Moment in Stille und Mauzi konnte die Schuldgefühle zu seiner Linken brodeln spüren. Pikachu verbalisierte sie trotzdem: „Pikaaa!“(Tut mir so leid!)   
Mauzi musste unwillkürlich lachen, dann hielt er lieber wieder die Klappe, warf Pikachu aber noch einen besänftigenden Blick zu, so übel nahm er es ihm nicht. Denn er wusste, dass Jessie wahrscheinlich so oder so Zeit gebraucht hätte.   
Mauzi war hiermit ziemlich sicher, dass die Fragerunde beendet war. Er wollte an auch noch schnellst möglichst mit Jessie oder James reden, auch, wenn er noch nicht sicher war, mit wem zuerst. Aber er täuschte sich.   
„Pi … pikachu pika pikachu?“(Und … war es unangenehm, dabei zu sein?)   
Mauzi schaute Pikachu überrascht an, und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick fest. „Nein.“   
„Pikachu pi?“(Warst du eifersüchtig?)   
Ungläubig lachte Mauzi auf. „Natürlich nicht! Nur weil ich mich manchmal wie ein Mensch verhalte … nein, oh gott! Auf wen, überhaupt?“ Mauzi stockte, als er realisierte, dass er gerade ihre Spielregeln gebrochen hatte. Nur ja und nein.   
Pikachu kicherte. „Pikachu? Pika pi pikachu“(Das nennst du nur ja und nein? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man den unglaublichen Mauzi so leicht aus der Fassung bringen kann.)   
Mauzi wurde rot und kicherte einfach zurück. Spielregeln.   
„Pikachu, chu. Pika pika pi?“(Aber nein, das meinte ich nicht nur. Bist du eifersüchtig, dass sie Liebe in ihrem Leben haben?)   
Als die Welle des Schocks ihn umspülte, blieb Mauzi kurz stehen. Er war totenblass. Dann wurde er knallrot und ging weiter. Wie zur Hölle sollte er das beantworten?? Das war so eine direkte Frage über sein Liebesleben, sie war kaum zu umgehen. Würde er nicht eifersüchtig sein, müsste er erklären, wie sein Beziehungsstatus aussah und ob er nun gefühlskalt war oder was er wollte … und wenn er eifersüchtig war, gab er seine Schwächen zu, und müsste erklären, in wen er so verliebt war, und das würde Mauzi unter keinen Umständen zugeben und …  
mit einem Schlag wurde Mauzi klar, dass er überhaupt nichts erklären musste. Ja oder nein.   
„Ja“, antwortete er also nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wagte es nicht, Pikachu anzusehen, und drehte sich um, um nach James Ausschau zu halten. Dieser folgte ihm immer noch mit einigen Metern Abstand und träge zu Boden hängendem Kopf. Vor ihm wurde Jessie immer schneller und Mauzi konnte ihren intensiv nachdenklichen Blick sogar spüren, obwohl er zu ihrem Rücken ging. Er konnte die Liebe überall brennen fühlen und Mauzi musste sich auf den mürrischen Ash hinter James konzentrieren, um wenigstens einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen.   
-I feel the love, and I feel it burn-   
Bis sie endlich wieder Rocko und Dawn erreicht hatten, war bereits eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verstrichen. Für alle außer Jessie jedenfalls, deren Gedanken sich so sehr überschlugen, dass sie dachte, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages wieder vor den beiden gestanden zu haben.   
„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, seufzte das Dawn ihr direkt entgegen. Jessie fiel erstmals auf, dass ihre Haare denen von James ganz schön ähnelten, nur, dass sie dunkler und nicht so fluffig waren, und Dawn so dumm war, sie unter einer Mütze zu verstecken. Und sie mit diesen dämlichen gelben Spangen zurückzustecken. Tja, nicht jeder konnte so natürlich hübsch wie James sein. … oder äh wie sie.   
„Wo ist James? Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte Rocko und Jessie schaute erschrocken zurück. Man konnte noch niemanden näher kommen sehen, aber genaugenommen gab es auch nur nach wenigen Metern eine Abbiegung.   
„Sie waren wohl langsam“, verschränkte Jessie die Arme. „Und es geht ihm gut. Denke ich?“ In Gedanken versunken betrachtete sie den Gang hinter sich weiter, bis Mauzi und Pikachu endlich als nächstes abbogen, nach kurzem gefolgt von James, und dann von Ash.   
„Warum wart ihr denn so langsam?“ murrte Dawn mit einer Spur von Erleichterung in der Stimme.   
„Wir waren nicht zu langsam, sie war zu schnell“, verschränkte Mauzi die Arme.   
„Stimmt überhaupt nicht!“ piepste Jessie sofort und versuchte, ihn zu treten, aber dadurch standen die Drei wenigstens wieder alle zusammen auf einer Seite.   
„Habt ihr es denn wenigstens geklärt? James, wie geht es deinem Rücken?“ erkundigte sich Rocko dann möglichst freundlich und James zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Gut, denke ich.“   
Rocko schaute den missmutigen Blauhaarigen zweifelnd an, und warf dann Jessie und Mauzi einen fragenden Blick zu. „Keine Gehirnerschütterung?“   
„Nein“, meinte Mauzi trotzig.   
„Nicht, dass es dich was angeht“, ergänzte Jessie.   
„Genau“, lächelte James schwach und setzte sich in Bewegung, genau in demselben Moment wie Jessie und Mauzi.   
„Kommt ihr, Knirpse?“ fragte Jessie überheblich.   
„Es wird langsam endlich Zeit, dass wir aus dieser Höhle kommen“, nickte James.   
„Außer natürlich, ihr wollt hier lieber verrotten“, zuckte Mauzi mit den Schultern. In einer Millisekunde grinsten sich die drei kurz zu, bevor sie mit aufgetragenem Stolz weitergingen. So ließ es sich doch immer noch am besten gehen.   
Ash, Pikachu, Dawn und Rocko tauschten unterdessen mehr als verwirrte Blicke, entschlossen sich aber nach kurzem doch, den Worten Team Rockets nachzukommen.   
Und diesmal enttäuschte sie ihr Glück nicht: Es dauerte wenige Stunden, bis sie das Rauschen von Wasser hören und ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen konnten. Es handelte sich zwar nicht um den Ausgang, wie sie erst gehofft hatten, aber sie waren erstmal auch mit einem unterirdischen Fluss zufrieden, da es so wirkte, als würden sie oberhalb von diesem bestimmt schon bald einen Ausgang finden würden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel könnte verwirrend sein. Man könnte sagen, ich war high, als ich das geschrieben habe.

Bald hieß aber wirklich bald. Mauzi hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie lange sie mittlerweile schon an diesem Strom entlanggingen, aber so langsam ätzte es ihn wirklich. Nicht einfach, weil er kein Wasser ausstehen konnte, sondern viel mehr, weil kaum jemand redete und immer noch sehr schlechte Stimmung in der Luft lag. Jessie und James redeten zwar normal miteinander, aber das in der Höhle Besprochene kam nicht einmal zur Erwähnung. So hatten auch Pikachu und die anderen Knirpse keine Ahnung, dass Team Rocket gerade daran überlegte, Team Rocket an den Nagel zu hängen, obwohl Mauzi gerne mit ihnen darüber gesprochen hätte. Jetzt war das einzige Geräusch der reißende Wasserstrom zu ihrer Linken, der sich durch ein von noch viel zu wenigen Pflanzen gesäumtes Flussbett schlängelte.   
-Down this river, every turn-   
„Können wir eine Pause machen?“ seufzte Mauzi schließlich und als niemand etwas erwiderte, ließ er sich einfach auf den Rücken fallen. Die anderen zögerten nicht lange und sofort nahmen Jessie und James zu seiner Linken und zu seiner Rechten Platz.   
„Also…“ begann Ash schließlich, als sie die letzte übrige Trinkwasserflasche herumreichten. „… wie sieht es jetzt aus mit euch? Können wir Hoffnung schöpfen, dass ihr in Zukunft mehr Retten-Zeugs und weniger Stehlen-Zeugs macht?“   
Geschockt von der viel zu plötzlichen Ehrlichkeit des Jungen wurden James rot, Jessie wütend, und Mauzi begann schrill zu lachen. Dann tauschten sie Blicke.   
„Hör auf, Unsinn zu reden“, schnalzte Mauzi mit der Zunge.   
Jessie wirkte sogar schon spöttisch. „Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es das in unserem Vokabular gibt.“  
„Höchstens als Schimpfwort“, lächelte James schief.   
-Hope is our four-letter-word-   
„Pika? Pikachu pika pikachu?“(Was soll das? Warum seid ihr immer anders?) rief Pikachu aufgebracht und Mauzi erwiderte seinen Blick entschuldigend.   
„Was sagt er?“ forderte Jessie zu wissen.   
„Er will wissen, wieso wir immer anders drauf sind“, zuckte Mauzi mit den Schultern.   
„Wir sind halt wir“, antwortete James sofort, als sei die Antwort offensichtlich.   
„Total verrückt…“ meinte Jessie dramatisch.   
„… und unvorhersehbar“, grinste Mauzi nicht minder dramatisch hinzu.   
Ash und Rocko lachten kurz. Dawn nicht – sie verdrehte die Augen. „Und geldgierig.“   
„Sind wir nicht!“ pustete James sofort die Backen auf.   
„Wohl! Warum stehlt ihr sonst ständig?“ stellte sich Ash hinter Dawn.   
Team Rocket zögerte diesmal mit der Antwort, dann verschränkte Mauzi die Arme. „Jedenfalls nicht für das Geld.“  
„Nur ein bisschen für das Geld“, wandte Jessie ein und die Jungs nickten.   
„Das heißt, geldgierig“, schlussfolgerte Rocko.   
„Überhaupt nicht!“ jammerte James los. „Wenn ich wirklich geldgierig wäre, wäre ich jetzt bei IHR!“ Beruhigend tätschelten Mauzi und Jessie ihm den Rücken.   
Die Knirpse aber runzelten die Stirn. „Ihr?“ fragte Ash.   
„Sie-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf-Nummer-1“, erklärte Mauzi ernst, bevor Jessie, James und er wegen des Insiders lachen mussten.   
„Seine Ex-Verlobte“, klärte Jessie dann freundlicherweise die Knirpse auf, und Rocko und Ash verstanden sofort.   
„Natürlich. Jessiebelle, richtig?“ erinnerte Rocko sich mitleidig.   
„Nenne niemals ihren Namen!!“ riefen Jessie und Mauzi sofort laut aus, während James aufschluchzte. Die Höhle erzitterte.   
„Okay! Das wird mir jetzt etwas zu schräg“, lachte Dawn verunsichert und Ash und Rocko hatten ebenfalls vorsichtig die Hände erhoben. „Außerdem ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr niemals das mickrige Geld, das ihr noch dabei habt, wegwerfen würdet.“   
„Dieses Geld?“ schniefte Jessie und zog sich tatsächlich 20 Euro aus dem Dekolleté. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du das bemerkt hast.“   
„Zu eurer Information, das haben wir fair und sqaure beim Jobben in einem Café verdient!“ seufzte James theatralisch.   
„Aber wenn’s nicht anders geht“, zuckte dann Mauzi die Schultern und die Knirpse bekamen ganz große Augen.   
„Warte – was habt ihr vor?“ fragte Ash verwirrt, als Jessie noch ein Feuerzeug herausholte.   
„Als ob ihr jetzt wirklich …“, piepste Dawn unsicher.   
„Doch, meine Liebe, genau das haben wir vor“, zwinkerte Jessie Dawn zu und reichte James und Mauzi Feuerzeug und Geldschein.   
Es leuchtete wunderschön hell und warm, als die Flammen Kontakt mit dem Geld machten und es langsam aber sicher seinem Wert beraubten. Alle vier Knirpse stießen einen leisen Schrei aus, als die erste Flamme an dem Papier hochschoss, die Augen der drei Team-Rocket-Mitglieder funkelten gefangen in Begeisterung darüber, dass sie das gerade wirklich taten. Es verlieh ihnen ein überraschend großes Machtgefühl, 20€ zu verbrennen. Es war jedoch vorbei mit der Freude, als James einen Schmerzschrei ausstieß, da das Feuer nun versuchte, auch mit seinen Fingern Kontakt zu machen. Schluchzend hielt er ihn sie sich in den Mund, und Jessie und Mauzi kicherten.   
Und dann wurde ihnen zum vielleicht ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ehrlich applaudiert. Ash, Rocko, Dawn und Pikachu hatten alle eine zutiefst beeindruckte Miene aufgesetzt und klatschten. Grinsend blickten sich Jessie, James und Mauzi an, bevor sie sich entsprechend dramatisch verbeugten.   
-Make that money, watch it burn-   
„Das hätte ich euch fast nicht zugetraut“, gab Dawn zu.   
Rocko dagegen grinste: „Ich wusste es.“   
Ash und Pikachu starrten sie nur einen Moment nur strahlend an, bevor sie beide gleichzeitig ausriefen:   
„Das war der Wahnsinn!“   
„Pika pikachu!“(Das war der Wahnsinn!)   
Mauzi lachte, er war sich sicher, noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben einen Menschen und ein Pokémon unison sprechen gehört zu haben. Ihn selbst natürlich ausgenommen.   
„Vielen lieben Dank, meine geehrten … Knirpse und Pokémon“, lachte Mauzi dann.   
„Ihr wart ein fantastisches Publikum“, pries James sie.   
„Und jetzt wird es Zeit, es zu sagen …“, meinte Jessie dann und sah Mauzi und James vielsagend an. Sie lachten sofort. „Wir hatten Recht!“ riefen sie unison stolz aus und reckten die Fäuste in die Lüfte.   
„Aber natürlich hatten wir recht“, zuckte Jessie dann mit den Schultern. „Wir sind die Älteren. Wir haben immer recht.“   
„Ihr habt nicht immer recht“, blies Dawn die Backen auf.   
„Aber alt seid ihr, da hast du recht“, grinste Ash frech dazu und Jessie funkelte ihn wütend an.   
„Wir sind nicht alt!“ fauchte Mauzi.   
„Bestes Alter, oke?“ meinte James und posierte mit einem Auge geschlossen und Kuss-Mund.   
„Ganz genau“, posierte Jessie dazu.   
-Old, but I’m not that old-   
„Ihr seid so schräg. Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr damit Schauspieler werdet oder so“, flehte Ash plötzlich und Team Rocket verschränkte die Arme.   
„Na gut, genaugenommen haben wir genau darüber vorhin schon geredet“, seufzte Jessie schließlich und sofort schlug die Stimmung um.   
„Ja, wir wären wahnsinnig gut darin!“ quietschte James.   
„Immerhin sind wir jung, hübsch, kreativ …“ nickte Mauzi analytisch.   
„Hübsch? Jedenfalls der Großteil von uns“, meinte Jessie verkniffen, Mauzi zuschielend.   
„Hey!“ quiekte Mauzi auf, und zerkratzte Jessie das Gesicht.   
Sie schrie: „Mein Gesicht!“   
„Unsere Zukunft ist ruiniert!“ weinte James, auf die Knie fallen.   
„Niemand hat gesagt, Schauspieler werden ist leicht. Naiv sind wir nicht“, zuckte Mauzi mit den Schultern.   
„Müssen wir wohl doch bei Team Rocket bleiben“, seufzte Jessie ergeben.   
-Young, but I’m not that bold-   
Die Knirpse, die das Geschehen bis hierhin laut lachend verfolgt hatten, wurden sofortig wieder stumm. Dann wechselten Jessie, James und Mauzi Blicke und lachten selbst laut los.   
„Gott, sind eure Gespräche immer so anstrengend?“ fragte Dawn, während sie sich die Schläfen massierte.   
„Vermutlich schon“, grinste James mit Stolz in der Stimme.   
Rocko grinste. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass ihr eure Zukunft noch nicht aufgegeben habt.“   
„Schön“, rieb sich Mauzi die Pfoten. „Denn so etwas sähe uns tatsächlich nicht ähnlich. Wollen wir langsam mal weiter?“   
Schulterzuckend stimmte die Gruppe zu, und sie machten sich wieder auf die Beine.   
„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir aufhören zu reden“, bestimmte Dawn fest. „Ihr seid also sicher, dass ihr euer Leben nicht bereits dazu verkauft habt, für immer Diebe zu sein?“   
„Jep!“ antwortete Jessie, James und Mauzi unison.   
-And I don’t think the world is sold-   
Ash verschränkte die Arme: „Das heißt, ihr werdet damit aufhören, mir zu folgen und Pikachu zu fangen?“   
„Ach warum denn?“ schluchzte Mauzi theatralisch auf.   
„Es macht doch Spaß!“ nickte auch Jessie.   
„Nein, tut es nicht?“ stellte Ash verwirrt fest.   
„Doch!“ piepste James vergnügt. Sie hatten zu gute Laune. Wieso hatten sie auf einmal so gute Laune?   
„Aber der Grund dafür, dass ihr uns folgt, ist doch, dass ihr das tut, was man euch sagt?“ fragte Rocko skeptisch.   
„Original schon, ja“, antworteten Jessie, James und Mauzi gleichzeitig.   
„Wie zur Hölle schafft ihr es, ständig synchron zu sprechen??“ unterbrach Dawn sie plötzlich.   
„Macht!“ „Der!“ „Freundschaft!“ antworteten Jessie, James und Mauzi ohne auch nur eine Millisekunde Pause zwischen den Worten.   
Ash schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich seid unglaublich.“ Daraufhin grinste das Trio noch breiter.   
„Und original schon heißt …?“ lenkte sie Rocko dann wieder zurück aufs eigentliche Thema, und die Komplimente und die Freude und alles trieb Team Rocket wohl irgendwie zu Ehrlichkeit, obwohl sie sonst niemals ehrlich auf diese Frage geantwortet hätten.   
„Man erlebt in eurer Nähe einfach so verdammt viel“, begann Jessie zu gestehen, und niemand musste das weiter hinterfragen, wenn man allein die Massen an legendären Pokémon, die sie alle mittlerweile gesehen hatten, bedachte.   
„Wir müssen nichts wirklich Böses tun, und bleiben trotzdem in Team Rocket – dazu kommt, dass wir die Zeit zusammen verbringen können“, zuckte James dann mit den Schultern und sah Jessie und Mauzi liebevoll an.   
Zuletzt wandte sich Mauzi direkt an die Knirpse: „Außerdem seid ihr für eine Bande von Knirpsen schon ganz schön toll. Ich meine … schaut euch Pikachu an und fragt noch einmal, warum wir so besessen von ihm sind.“   
Mauzi sagte wir, aber in diesem Fall meinte er tatsächlich eher ich. Und so sehr er auch sich einzureden versuchte, dass das gerade überhaupt keine Art von peinlichem Liebesgeständnis gewesen war, so konnte er die Röte doch nicht daran hindern, in sein Gesicht zu schießen. Und während der Rest der Knirpse mit leichten Kommentaren und Awww-Ausstößen beschäftigt war, holte Pikachu zu den Dreien auf und war plötzlich direkt neben Mauzi, welcher zu Tode erschrak.   
„Pika pi?“(Meinst du das ernst?)   
Mauzi lachte schrill, wurde rot – und sah Pikachu dann ehrlich und ruhig an. „Ja. Ich meine … genaugenommen war es nie unser Auftrag, dich zu fangen. Wir haben uns da sozusagen selbst reingebettelt“, gestand Mauzi dann etwas schriller und lauter. Alle hielten inne. Jessie und James waren die ersten, die reagierten.   
„Was soll das, du …!“ knurrte Jessie und trat sorglos nach ihm.   
„Das sollte doch niemand erfahren, Verräter!“ beschwerte sich auch James.   
„Echt jetzt?“ fragte Ash. Dann begannen die Knirpse lauthals zu lachen und jegliche Wut der TR-Agenten verpuffte zu Scham und schuldigem Grinsen.   
-On just doing what we’re told-   
„Pika?“(Hörst du das?)  
Mauzi runzelte die Stirn und blieb stehen. „Pshhhhht!“ wies er dann die menschlichen Teile der Truppe an und diese teilten seine Verwirrung nun.   
„Was soll das?“ stützte Jessie ihre Hände in die Hüfte.   
„Hört ihr das nicht?“ flüsterte Mauzi wütend.   
Sie lauschten alle einem Moment lang diesem hohen Surren, dem Geräusch von durch Luft peitschendem Leder, welches aus dem Dunkeln zu ihnen herüberwehte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie es als Flügelschlagen identifiziert hatten – und in dem Moment brach der Schwarm bereits schon aus der Dunkelheit.


	10. Chapter 10

„Es sind Golbat!!“ schrien Jessie, James und Mauzi gemeinsam auf, denn es waren vielleicht hundert Stück! Sie, sowie Misty, Rocko und Pikachu, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt, nur einer blieb ein Querkopf.   
„Ich bekämpfe sie“, stieß Ash zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und zückte einen Pokéball.   
„Nein, das wirst du nicht!“ keifte Jessie und die anderen rannten erst zufrieden los, als sie sich Ashs linken Arm gekrallt hatte und ihn hinter sich herzog. Jeder andere wäre so deutlich langsamer gewesen, aber bei Jessies Stärke hinderte sie nicht einmal der sich querstellende Knirps daran, noch mit am schnellsten zu laufen.   
Schreiend rannten die Knirpse und Team Rocket den dunklen Fluss entlang, als er endlich rasant heller wurde, und die wenigen Pflanzen am Ufer zunahmen.   
„Da oben!“ schrie Dawn und Blicke schossen dem etwas dichteren Ufer auf der anderen Seite zu. Die Höhle schien dort etwas höher rauszugehen, und die Büsche, hinter denen etwas Licht hindurchschien, wirkten vielversprechend.   
„Wie kommen wir über den Fluss?“ fragte Mauzi verzweifelt. Er starrte auf die reißenden Wellen unter ihm, und das etwa 4 Meter weit entfernte Ufer, und schrie auf, als James ihn einfach vom Boden hob.   
„Na wie wohl“, antwortete der Blauhaarige knapp, dann warf er Mauzi.   
Das ängstliche Geräusch, welches Mauzi bei seinem Flug ausstoß, sollte besser nicht beschrieben werden, und stachelte die schnell näher kommenden Golbat noch mehr dazu an, schneller zu fliegen.   
„Okay, ich lebe“, hauchte Mauzi, als er wieder auf beiden Beinen stand. „Ich lebe noch! Springt schon, schnell!“   
Jessie und James schoben Rocko und Dawn vor, damit sie sprangen, und dann sollte Ash an der Reihe sein. Der jedoch hatte wieder eine andere Idee und riss sich kurzerhand von Jessie los.   
„Springt schon mal. Pikachu, du auch“, sagte er ernst und zog sich die Kappe nach vorne ins Gesicht, einen Pokéball zückend.   
„Das ist eine dumme Idee“, verschränkte Jessie wütend die Arme und James nickte verzweifelt.   
„Pika!“(Jetzt komm endlich!) flehte auch Pikachu.   
„Springt schon mal“, teilte Jessie James und Pikachu mit gehuschter Stimme mit, bevor sie sich allein wieder zu Ash umdrehte. Zögerlich leisteten James und Pikachu Folge.   
-I feel something so wrong, but doing the right thing-   
„Ich weiß um deine gigantischen Helden-Komplexe Bescheid, aber jetzt ist nicht der Moment!“ machte Jessie dann all ihrer Wut Luft, als sie ärgerlich auf Ash zuschritt. Dieser wich tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück.   
„Ich muss! Eine Feuerattacke, und ich könnte sie alle zu Fall bringen! Sie werden nicht aufhören, uns zu folgen.“   
„Vielleicht ja schon!“ schüttelte Jessie den Kopf. „Aber wenn du jetzt nicht springst, schaffen wir es auf jeden Fall nicht.“   
„Dann spring doch einfach!“ protestierte Ash lauthals.   
Jessie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und schob ihn vor sich her auf das Ufer zu. „Nein. Ich werde nicht noch einmal lügen – mir ist es wichtig, dass wir es alle hier rausschaffen.“   
-I couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie-  
Ash erstarrte einen Moment lang, tatsächlich einen Moment darüber nachdenkend, was er tun sollte.   
„Pikapi!“(Jetzt spring endlich, Trottel!) mischte sich da Pikachu über das Flussrauschen hinweg ein und Ash schloss die Augen.   
„Na gut“, gab er nach, und dann rannte er bereits los und sprang ab.   
Die Golbat waren mittlerweile ziemlich nahe. James und Mauzi warfen einen erschrockenen Blick auf sie, bevor sie wieder verzweifelt Jessie ansahen. Der Knirps hatte es geschafft, na gut, aber bei Jessie würde es eng werden.   
Ängstlich hielt Jessie den Blick der beiden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Golbat seinen zu nahe, und würden sie einfach mitten im Sprung anfallen und ihre Füße wollten ihr für einen Moment lang nicht gehorchen.   
„Jessie, spring!“ schrie James auf und Jessie konnte erkennen, wie Tränen in seinen Augen funkelten. Mit einem plötzlich aufkommenden Wall des Vertrauens bewegten sich ihre Füße wie von selbst und hoben ab. Für einen Augenblick fühlte sie sich schwerelos. Im nächsten Moment trafen sie die scharfen Flügel der Golbat in die Rippen und am Kopf und stießen Jessie in die Tiefen des Flusses. Der Schmerz und die Kälte trafen sie wie ein Hammerschlag und dennoch schaffte es die Agentin in einer Zeit, die sich für sie wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, irgendwie, wieder zur Oberfläche zu strampeln und zu Aten zu kommen. Sie konnte ein weiteres lautes Platschen hören, aber die Schreie und Stimmen entfernten sich immer weiter, während sie in der Dunkelheit hin und her gerissen wurde. Ein weiteres Mal tauchte Jessie unter und verlor jegliches Bewusstsein für ihre Sinne, während sie jedoch immer weiter kämpfte.   
Was sie nicht wusste, dass nicht allzu viele Meter von ihr entfernt zwei weitere Körper im Wasser strampelten. Die beiden hatten keine Sekunde gezögert, ihrer besten Freundin einfach nachzuspringen, damit sie dies ja nicht alleine erleiden musste. Die Dunkelheit, die Kälte und vor allem die spitz herausragenden Felsen zu allen Seiten hatten sie jedoch deutlich unterschätzt. Besonders bei Mauzi machte sich das bemerkbar, dessen Kopf von den Wassermassen gegen einen Stein geschleudert wurde, sodass er sofort das Bewusstsein verlor. Sobald er seinen leblosen Körper sah, schrie James auf und krallte sich das Katzen-Pokémon gegen die Brust. So verzweifelt er es auch versuchte, er konnte auch Jessies Körper vor sich nicht mehr erkennen, und als er auf eine Flussgabelung zuraste, machte sich Angst mehr denn je in ihm breit. Wer wusste schon, ob der Fluss Mauzi und ihn in dieselbe Richtung, in die Jessie vor kurzem geschleudert worden war, schoss. James wünschte sich, er könnte fliegen und sie einfach alle aus dem Schlamassel herausziehen.   
Nicht weit entfernt von seiner Position wünschte sich eine halb ertrunkene Jessie dasselbe. Sie meinte, während sie gegen das Verlieren ihres Bewusstseins ankämpfte, sogar James schreien zu hören und schlussfolgerte, dass sie nun völlig durchdrehte. In letzten Versuchen der Verzweiflung versuchte sie, an den Wänden des Flusses irgendetwas zu greifen zu finden, aber ihre Hände fühlten sich mittlerweile wie rohe blutige Fleischbällchen an. Nichts funktionierte mehr wirklich, nur ihr Schmerzempfinden ließ Jessie nicht im Stich. Sie hielt sich an diesem Gefühl fest und dachte daran, wie sie durch den Fluss flog, direkt in James und Mauzis Arme, und die Anerkennung dafür, dass sie sich gerade so gesagt dem verdammten Knirps geopfert hatte.   
-Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly-   
„Oh mein Gott, sie sind gerade nicht wirklich hinterhergesprungen“, facepalmte weit entfernt im sicheren Trockenen stehend Dawn.   
Rocko schluckte: „Bitte, lass die Drei das überleben.“   
Ash schaute seine Freunde nicht Mals an, sondern zog sich tief die Kappe über die Augen. „Schnell! Wir müssen sie retten“, bestimmte er mit etwas weinerlicher Stimme und lief mit Pikachu los, dem die Angst gerade die Kehle zuschnürte.   
Dawn und Rocko wechselten besorgte Blicke, liefen dann aber auch sofort los, am Flussbett entlang in die tiefere Dunkelheit, und den leuchtenden Ausgang hinter sich immer weiter zurücklassend.


	11. Chapter 11

Der Fluss wurde immer kleiner. Das Wasser verlor sowieso seine Masse, weil es scheinbar noch zu allen möglichen Seiten abfloss. Weitaus schlimmer war jedoch auch das immer kleiner werdende Flussbett. Irgendwann war es Jessie ein Leichtes, sind links und rechts festzuhalten, und auf dem Boden zu stehen. Panisch versuchte sie, tief ein und aus zu atmen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn sich direkt über einem die Höhlendecke befand und die Wellen immer wieder noch hoch genug klatschten, dass man keine Luft bekommen konnte. Ja, das Ufer war mittlerweile völlig verschwunden, und sie befand sich einfach in einem engen, mit reißendem Wasser gefüllten Gang. Gut, dass Jessie keine Klaustrophobie hatte. Schlecht, dass die Situation sie trotzdem mit tiefer Panik füllte und ihr Atem immer schneller wurde. Jessie stieß einen Angstschrei aus – und fühlte sich danach etwas besser. Um aus diesem Tunnel herauszukommen, musste sie einfach einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen und … konnte das nicht. Nicht nur war die Strömung zu stark, auch machten ihre erschöpften, angeschlagenen Beine nicht mehr mit. Was Jessie diesmal ausstieß, war ein Frustrationsschrei, nach welchem sie aufgab und das Gesicht in ihren blutigen Händen vergrub.   
Sie könnte warten. Natürlich könnte sie warten, die anderen würden auftauchen. Nicht nur James und Mauzi, die gerade womöglich vor Sorge innerlich starben, sondern auch die Knirpse, und das nicht, weil sie an sich immer das Gute, Richtige taten, sondern weil sie mittlerweile tatsächlich so etwas wie Sympathie füreinander empfanden. Außerdem fühlte sich Ash bestimmt schuldig. Eine weitere Welle Wasser schlug Jessie ins Gesicht und sie spuckte das, was sie geschluckt hatte, angewidert wieder aus. Sie könnte es niemals für eine längere Zeit hier aushalten, könnte sich auf keinen Fall ausruhen, doch ihr fehlten die Alternativen. Sie wollte aber auch auf keinen Fall hier ausharren und warten, sondern sich irgendwo hinlegen und einfach schlafen, denn Wachen und Stille bedeutete, dass die Gedanken sie wieder heimsuchen würden.   
-Lately, I been, I been losin‘ sleep-   
Sie kamen. All die Schuldgefühle, die sie gerade innerlich zerrissen, all die Verzweiflung, wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde an James dachte. Sie hatte so eine Angst bekommen, als er plötzlich mit einer Art Liebesgeständnis begonnen hatte, und wusste immer noch nicht genau, wieso. Immerhin flirtete sie ständig mit ihm und hatte sie sich das doch tatsächlich gewünscht … diese verdammte innere Stimme, die ihr zuschrie, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht verdient hatte, und dass all ihre Hoffnungen Quatsch seinen, wollte jedoch einfach nicht die Klappe halten. Es war quasi absurd, dass James tatsächlich etwas für sie empfinden könnte, immerhin war sie sie, und er war … nun ja er! James war total niedlich und offenherzig und redete über Gefühle und Zeugs, er brauchte wirklich eine Geliebte, oder viel eher noch einen Geliebten, der das wertzuschätzen wusste und genauso war. Und über allem anderen wusste Jessie außerdem, wie gerne er sich unterordnete und dass er das tat, was man ihm sagte. Und sie war immer schon fantastisch darin gewesen, über ihr gutes Aussehen und ihren Charme Liebe so gesagt zu erzwingen … die Antwort darauf, warum in aller Welt James denken könnte, er sei in sie verliebt, lag hiermit auf der Hand.   
Als plötzlich all die Hoffnung, dass ihre oberen Argumente nicht wahr waren, gemeinsam mit den ganzen in ihr versteckten Träumen in ihr hochwallte, brach Jessie in Tränen aus. Sie liefen ihr in einem Strom über die Wangen, und ließen ihre Sicht gemeinsam mit dem Flusswasser verschwimmen. Dann spielten sich in ihrem Kopf all diese Träume wie ein Film ab, sie sah sich und James Arm und Arm, in einem Bett, bei einer unglaublichen Hochzeit in wunderschönen Kleidern, als Prinz und Prinzessin auf einer Bühne, beim gemeinsamen Schminken, mit Kindern. Und Jessie weinte noch mehr, als sie daran überlegte, ob er sich genau diese Dinge nicht auch wünschte und ob sie ihm mit ihrer Abfuhr gerade das Herz brach.   
-Dreamin‘ about the things that we could be-   
Und genau das ließ Jessie wieder daran denken, wie wenig sie James verdient hatte. Es fiel ihr so leicht, Herzen zu brechen, bei ihr hatte Liebe bisher immer nur Zerstörung bedeutet. Nicht nur in die Richtung, natürlich, auch sie selbst hatte ihr Herz wohl kaum gerne verschenkt und immer wieder den leisesten Versuch dazu im Nachhinein bereut. Allein schon der Verlust ihrer Mutter hätte schon reichen müssen, sie für alle Zeiten vor weiteren Gefühlen zu abzuschirmen. Und dann Cassidy, oder auch Sie-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf-Nummer-2 genannt…, und alle möglichen Typen sowieso. Liebe und Jessie passten nicht gut in einen Satz, und sie wollte sie nicht auch noch eine der einzigen beiden Beziehungen ruinieren lassen, die in ihrem Leben je nicht schiefgegangen waren. Wobei, ein Gefühlschaos mit James würde wahrscheinlich sowieso auch Mauzi mit in den Untergang ziehen. Und wenn das noch möglich war, schmerzte dieser Gedanke Jessie noch mehr und sie weinte noch stärker. Und dann stoppte ihre Wut die Tränen und erleichtert, ihre innere Wut wiedergefunden zu haben, wischte sich Jessie durch ihr Gesicht, was es natürlich nicht trocknete, aber wenigstens fühlte sie sich danach weniger verweint.   
Ihre Wut richtete sich diesmal gegen sich selbst, denn plötzlich drängte sich Jessie der Gedanke auf, dass sie alles bereits schon zerstört haben könnte, wenn sie James schon so direkt verletzt hatte. Sie hatten so getan, als wäre nichts, aber Jessie hatte das Unglück die ganze Zeit in seinen emeraldgrünen Augen erkennen können. Oh Gott, Jessie war ein einziges Durcheinander. Was wollte sie überhaupt? Für den Moment war es ihr egal, und sie hoffte einfach die Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, die für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft am besten war. Denn diese gemeinsame Zukunft wollte sie tatsächlich mehr als alles andere. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sich Jessie nichts anderes als eine richtige Familie gewünscht.   
-But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been prayin‘ hard-   
Seit Miyamotos Tod und der Zeit im Waisenheim genaugenommen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter verkrampfte Jessie innerlich und viel zu viele Gefühle wallten erneut in ihr hoch. Sie war für ihre Mutter bei Team Rocket, sie konnte doch nicht einfach kündigen! Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit dazu gab, Miyamoto zu würdigen, dann doch die, in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten. Ebenfalls für diese Verbrecherorganisation, Giovanni, seltene Pokémon und Reichtum zu kämpfen. Jessie hatte sich versprochen, dies zu tun. Die merkwürdige Logik darin, weil Team Rocket immerhin irgendwie auch Miyamotos Tod Schuld war, sah sie gar nicht. Aber was Jessie plötzlich sah, war, dass sich jede Mutter am allermeisten das Glück ihrer eigenen Tochter wünschte. Und plötzlich holten sie Erinnerungen ein, wie Miyamoto sie nie hatte zur Arbeit mitnehmen wollen, und wie Jessie sie einmal mit ihrem Boss über ihre Zukunft streiten hatte hören.   
Ich will nicht, dass sie so aufwächst!   
Du hattest mir den Mutterschutz versprochen, verdammt.   
Ich überlasse Jessie nicht einfach Team Rocket, das kannst du vergessen!   
In der Dunkelheit eines Ganges mit reißendem Fluss schluckte Jessie und in einer Sekunde auf die andere verlor ihr Dasein in der Verbrecherorganisation Team Rocket für sie all seinen Wert.   
-Said no more counting dollars-   
Jessie war ein entschlossener Mensch, und sie hasste Unsicherheit. Sie war es, die das Trio als ihre Anführerin auf der Bahn hielt, die sie dazu zwang, abends schlafen zu gehen und morgens aufzuwachen, die immer wusste, was sie wollte. Und in diesem Moment unter der Höhle leuchtete in ihrem Gehirn plötzlich ein Lämpchen auf und ihr Herz schlug in einem anderen Rhythmus, denn die Unsicherheit hatte sie nun zu lange verfolgt. Jessie würde wieder vollstens zu James und Mauzi stehen. Sie würde zu ihrer Liebe zu James stehen. Sie würde mit den beiden Team Rocket verlassen, und sowohl ein Theater oder was weiß ich, als auch eine Familie gründen. Sie würde dieses Risiko eingehen, allein schon, um wieder die glücklichen Momente und die Sterne zählen zu können, denn plötzlich wusste Jessie, wenn die drei irgendwie ihr Glück finden konnten, dann so.   
-We’ll be counting stars-


	12. Chapter 12

James hätte nie erwartet, dass er Mauzi jemals küssen würde. Aber drastische Zeiten erforderten drastische Maßnahmen.   
Und seinen Freund nicht atmen zu hören, ließ James ohne auch nur zu zögern eine Herzdruckmassage starten.   
Sie waren nicht mehr allzu lange im Fluss hin und hergerissen worden, bevor der Strom endlich ruhiger geworden war und James die beiden ans Ufer hatte zerren können. Es war ruhig gewesen, und James hatte die Ohren gespitzt, aber nirgends hatte er Jessies keuchenden Atem oder Strampeln im Wasser hören können.   
„Jessie?“  
Sie war hier nirgends. Sie hatte die andere Abzweigung erwischt. Und erst nachdem er sein folgendes ängstliches Herzrasen beruhigen konnte, fiel ihm die Merkwürdigkeit auf. Er konnte nirgends keuchenden Atem hören.   
Voller Angst stürzte er sich zu Boden, wo er den bewusstlosen Mauzi vorhin gedankenlos abgelegt hatte, und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Er sah durchnässt einfach scheußlich aus und an einigen Stellen hatten die Felsen ihm das Fell einfach von der Haut geschabt, dort konnte James deutliche Kratzspuren und blaue Flecken erkennen. Aber sein Herzschlag setzte erst wirklich aus, als er sein Ohr an Mauzis Mund hielt und tatsächlich keinen Atem hören konnte. Er wusste, dass es der nächste Schritt war, nach dem Puls zu tasten, um zu checken, ob sich eine Herzdruckmassage überhaupt lohnte, oder ob man sofort den Krankenwagen rufen sollte. Aber er konnte hier keinen Krankenwagen rufen, also war James Angst, keinen Puls zu spüren, einfach viel zu groß.   
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10   
„Mauzi? Komm schon, du blöder Fellball, bleib bei mir.“   
11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20   
„Komm schon, du kannst doch sonst nie deine große Klappe halten, was soll das jetzt?“   
21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 , 29, 30   
„Mauzi, bitte. Lass mich hier nicht allein“, flehte James mit Tränen in den Augen, bevor er sich herabbeugte, und zweimal tief Luft in ihn hereinpustete.   
Das kleine Pokémon bewegte sich immer noch nicht und James stieß einen Angstschrei aus, machte sich dann aber sofort wieder ans Pumpen.   
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, …  
Wasser sprudelte in dem Moment über Mauzis Lippen und er schnappte tief und röchelnd nach Luft. „Pikachu?“ murmelte er und James lachte empört auf, bevor er dann heftig seine Arme um Mauzi schlang und ihn zu sich an die Brust zog.   
„Nicht ganz“, lachte er, während er durch Mauzis nasses Fell strich.   
„Ughn.. au! Warum fühle ich mich, als wäre mir eine Dampfwalze über die Brust gefahren?“ fiepte Mauzi anklagend und versuchte, James von sich zu stoßen. Die Schmerzen bedenkend ließ dieser ihn sofort herunter.   
„Meine Herzdruckmassage könnte Schuld sein?“ lächelte James unschuldig.   
„Du weißt, dass man damit Rippen brechen kann?“ knurrte Mauzi ächzend, dann hielt er inne. „Wieso brauchte ich überhaupt eine?“   
James erwiderte seinen Blick stumm.   
„Oh Gott James … Jessie! Es tut mir so leid! Wo ist sie?“ stammelte Mauzi, während er sich hochkrakelte. Dann taumelte er und fasste seinen Kopf auf Gleichgewichtssuche zwischen die Hände, fiel aber trotzdem hin.   
„Los, dazu haben wir keine Zeit“, half James Mauzi sanft wieder auf die Beine. „Ich trag dich.“   
„Was?“ fiepte Mauzi, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun, von James Armen in die Luft gerissen zu werden. Aber bei der Weise, wie James ihn sanft gegen seine warme Brust hielt, einen Arm unter den Beinen, einen hinter seinem Rücken, ließ Mauzi den Wiederstand verstummen.   
„Tut dir nicht auch alles weh?“ fragte er vorsichtig seinen blauhaarigen Freund.   
„Nein“, antwortete James zu schnell. Dann seufzte er und joggte los. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder okay geht.“   
Mauzis Magen verdrehte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was für große Sorgen James sich gemacht haben musste, und er fragte sich, wie lange er tatsächlich nicht mehr geatmet hatte. „Danke, James“, murmelte er leise und so ehrlich, wie er sonst selten war.   
Das leichte Schaukeln von James Brust hatte etwas zutiefst beruhigendes an sich und so lange, wie die beiden liefen, wäre Mauzi mit Sicherheit eingeschlafen. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen, unter keinen Umständen.   
-Lately I been, I been losin‘ sleep-


	13. Chapter 13

Als er das weit entfernte „Pikaaa!“(Mauzi!) hörte, war Mauzi sicher, dass er gerade wohl doch wegnickte. Erst als er den Knirps „James!“ schreien hörte, wurde ihm dann jedoch bewusst, dass er gerade eher wieder in die Gegenwart gerissen wurde. Mauzi spürte, wie James an Tempo zulegte, und daher fast die Abzweigung des Flusses verpasste. Aber nur fast.   
„Endlich!“ keuchte er, ruckartig stehenbleibend. Mauzi wimmerte an seiner Brust.   
„Was bleibst du so blöd stehen“, murmelte die Katze verstimmt.   
James entschuldigte sich sofort. „Nur ist sie jetzt wirklich dort hineingeschleudert worden, oder schon weiter hoch gegangen?“ fragte er dann.   
„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden“, meinte Mauzi schlicht. James nickte. Dann lief er auch schon wieder los und stieß im nächsten Moment mit den Knirpsen zusammen.   
„James!“ rief Rocko aus und fasste den ziemlich fertig wirkenden Blauhaarigen an den Schultern, damit er nicht umkippte.   
„Pika!“(und Mauzi!) rief Pikachu dazu und Mauzi musste lächeln, auch, wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte.   
„Ihm geht es nicht gut“, erklärte James und machte Anstalten, ihn abzulegen. Obwohl Mauzi versuchte, auf seinen Füßen aufzukommen, lag er dennoch im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden. Pikachu war sofort an seiner Seite, und stützte seinen Rücken.   
„Mir … mir geht es wohl gut!“ erwiderte Mauzi mehr zittrig als wütend. „Es sind doch nur ein paar …“   
„Gebrochene Rippen?“ beendete James seinen Satz schnippisch und Mauzi funkelte ihn wütend an.   
„Dir geht es nicht gut.“  
„Gut genug, dass ich laufen kann“, erwiderte James und schaute dann die Knirpse an. „Keine Spur von ihr?“   
„Jessie? Nein, nichts“, antwortete Ash ergeben und in seiner Stimme schwang tatsächlich Sorge mit.   
„Na dann los!“   
Mauzi erlebte James selten so voll mit Tatendrang, es war ansteckend. „Ich muss auch suchen helfen.“   
„Du verlangsamst uns nur“, schüttelte James kühl den Kopf. „Bleib hier.“   
In einem Moment auf den nächsten schimmerten Tränen in Mauzis Augen: „Ganz alleine?“   
„Pika pikachu pi“(Ich kann bei dir bleiben), mischte sich da Pikachu ein.   
Mauzis Augen sprangen in Überraschung auf, die Freude über Pikachus Angebot überrumpelte ihn. „Wirklich?“ quiekte er, sich zu Pikachu umdrehend, und das Maus-Pokémon nickte, den Augenkontakt haltend.   
„Na siehst du“, lächelte James, denn er verstand sofort, was Sache war, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Dann jetzt los.“   
„Bring Jessie wohlauf wieder zurück“, flüsterte Mauzi, bevor sein Freund mit den anderen Knirpsen in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Dann ächzte er und ließ sich zurück auf den Boden fallen.   
„Oww“, murmelte er, als sein Hinterkopf auf den Steinen aufkam. Und zu seiner Überraschung zog Pikachu seinen Kopf dann fürsorglich in seinen Schoß.   
„Pika, pikachu. Pikachu pi kachu kachu???“ (Also, gebrochene Rippen dann. Wie zur Hölle hast du das angestellt??)   
Irgendetwas murmelnd fuhr sich Mauzi vorsichtig über die Brust. Ihre Form fühlte sich merkwürdig an. „Es könnte sein, dass ich die süße Flussachterbahn nicht ganz so gut mitgemacht habe und James mich wiederbeleben musste“, gab er schließlich verkniffen zu. Als er spürte, wie Pikachu erstarrte, grinste er sofort: „Nur eine Kleinigkeit.“   
„Pipikachu pika chu!“(Mauzi du verdammter Idiot!)   
„Naww, ist das etwa Sorge in deiner Stimme?“ neckte Mauzi. Pikachus Erwiderung überraschte ihn dann jedoch vollkommen.   
„Pika, pikachu!“(Natürlich, was denkst du denn!) fluchte Pikachu. Das alleine schon hätte ausgereicht, das nervöse Katzen-Pokémon zum Erröten zu bringen, aber dann beugte er sich auch noch herab und drückte Mauzi einen Kuss auf die Stelle über seinem Koban.   
Gänsehaut durchschoss augenblicklich Mauzis gesamten Körper: „W…wofür zur Hölle war das denn?“   
„Pikachu pika chu“(Dafür, dass du wieder gesund wirst), antwortete Pikachu ehrlich und überrascht von Mauzis heftiger Reaktion.   
Die Röte blieb weiterhin in dessen Wangen: „Findest du es denn okay, deinen Erzfeind zu küssen?“   
Pikachu kicherte kurz. „Pika pikachu. Pikaa…“(Wieso denn nicht. Und außerdem…), Pikachu seufzte kurz. „… pika kachu pi pikachu, pipika?“(… und außerdem meintet ihr doch, ihr hättet überlegt, das Bösewicht-Dasein aufzugeben?)   
Das einzige, was Mauzi daraufhin von sich geben konnte, war ein undeutliches, nervöses Gemurmel.   
„Pi, pikachu? Pika pika kachu pi?“(Also, war das euer Ernst? Würdet ihr Team Rocket an den Nagel hängen?)   
Mauzi lächelte leise: „Die einzige Motivation für mich in letzter Zeit, noch dabei zu bleiben, sind Jessie und James. Und da es den beiden tatsächlich genauso zu gehen scheint … ich für meinen Teil hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass wir uns losgesagt bekommen. Ich glaube dran.“   
„Pika … pikachu?“(Und dann … lasst ihr euch irgendwo nieder?)   
Mauzi blinzelte. Bildete er sich das ein, oder schwang da Trauer in Pikachus Stimme mit? Als er einen Moment nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich noch nicht so weit gedacht hatte.   
„Wir könnten euch weiter stalken“, murmelte Mauzi.   
„Chu?“(Wozu?) fragte Pikachu zurück und Mauzi fiel keine Antwort ein.   
Schweigen umhüllte die beiden.   
„Es ist ungerecht, nicht?“ unterbrach Mauzi schließlich die Stille. „All die Jahre können wir nicht wirklich … befreundet sein, weil wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen. Und jetzt wechseln wir die Seite und trotzdem sieht es danach aus, dass es nicht klappen wird.“   
Pikachu blieb stumm. Und er blieb stumm, bis Mauzi eine Weile später gedankenversunken murmelte: „Aber wer sagt denn, dass es nicht klappen wird?“   
„Pika?“(Huh?) horchte Pikachu auf.   
Und plötzlich funkelten Mauzis Augen mit Begeisterung und seine Arme erschlugen Pikachu beinahe bei der heftigen Gestik, mit der er seine Ausführungen begleitete: „Wir haben doch noch keine Ahnung, wie man vernünftig ein Theater schmeißt! Talent, ein bisschen Showbiz‘, klar … aber man kann doch überall noch so viel lernen! Vielleicht könnten wir reisen, von einem Ort zum nächsten, um immer wieder etwas Neues zu sehen, und um Ideen zu sammeln. Und auf welchen Reiserouten hätte man mehr Erfolg als auf denen, die ihr nehmt! Ich meine, all das unwahrscheinliche Glück, das euch verfolgt, das ist ja fast unnormal. Und eine bessere Ausrede dafür, euch zu stalken, kann man sich wohl kaum einfallen lassen.“   
Pikachus Herz schlug in einem merkwürdigen, schnellen Rhythmus, während er atemlos Mauzis Idee lauschte. Er vermutete, es könnte genau derselbe Rhythmus wie der des Katzenpokémons sein. Und als Mauzi endlich eine kleine Pause einlegte, nutzte Pikachu sofort die Chance, ebenfalls zu sprechen:   
„Pi … pikachu!“(Das … klingt fantastisch!) „Pikachu pi pipika pikachu pika? Pikachu, pi! Pipikachu pi pikachu pika chu.“(Ich meine, wie oft wurden wir bisher schon unnötigerweise gefragt, ob wir bei irgendeiner Aufführung aushelfen, und wie oft haben wir einfach aus Freundlichkeit zugesagt? Diese Jobs könntet ihr demnächst übernehmen! Dabei könntet ihr auch endlich faires Geld verdienen und dann in denselben Hotels wie wir übernachten, anstatt im Ballon zu schlafen.)   
-Dreamin‘ about the things that we could be-   
„Aber den Ballon lassen wir nicht zurück“, grinste Mauzi in Pikachus Schoß.   
„Chuu“(Niemals), lachte Pikachu sofort. „Pikachu kachu pi pipikachu kachu.“(Und wenn das Wetter besonders ätzend ist, fahren wir manchmal ja vielleicht auch alle zusammen damit.)   
Mauzi lachte, begeistert von der Idee. Aber sein Lachen wurde immer stockender, als er daran dachte, wie es die Knirpse es wohl finden würden, von allen Menschen mit Jessie, James und Mauzi weiterhin ständig so eng auf eng zu sein. „Bist du sicher, dass das ist, was ihr Knirpse wollt?“ fragte er zögerlich. „Jesse, Jim und ich nerven euch jetzt schon so lange … wir wissen ja, dass wir nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Gesellschaft sind.“   
Dass Pikachu noch in derselben Sekunde feste mit dem Kopf schüttelte, überrascht Mauzi. „Pikachu“(Das stimmt nicht), sagte das Maus-Pokémon schnell und ernst. „Pikachu pi pipika pikachu pi. Pikachu pika! Pipika kachu pikachu pi.“(Ihr habt uns so oft ausversehen aus der Patsche geholfen oder ausversehen den Tag gerettet. Und vor allem haben wir so langsam so sehr an euch gewöhnt. Wir sind uns tatsächlich einig, dass wir euch eigentlich ziemlich gerne mögen.)   
Auf seine letzte Aussage hin riss Mauzi gespielt überrascht die Augen auf. „So etwas beredet ihr über uns?“   
Pikachu lachte herzhaft auf, wahrscheinlich in Erinnerung an lange, interessante Abende mit den Knirpsen. „Pikachu pi pika, pikachu pii.“(Ihr redet wahrscheinlich noch deutlich mehr über uns, aber ganz ohne kommen auch wir nicht aus.)   
Mauzi lachte peinlich berührt auf: „Woow. Schon irgendwelche interessanten Meinungen oder Theorien dabei herumgekommen?“   
„Pikapi“(Klar, immer), kicherte Pikachu.   
„Ach ja? Zum Bespiel?“   
Pikachu berührte nachdenklich Mauzis Koban. Dieser fragte sich, ob Ersterer nicht realisierte, dass Mauzi das spüren konnte. „Pikaaa… pikachu pi pikapi?“(Hmmm … antwortest du wieder mit ja oder nein, wenn ich loslege?“   
Mauzis Herz schlug automatisch schneller, er wusste, das war ein gefährliches Spiel. „Okay, pal, so machen wir’s“, antwortete er dann jedoch locker.   
Pikachu grinste kurz, bevor er loslegte: „Pikachu pi pikachu.“(James ist queer und in Jessie verliebt.)   
„Ja“, prustete Mauzi ohne groß zu überlegen.   
„Pikachu pikapi, pikachu pipikachu.“(Wir sind eure Erzfeinde, Cassidy und Biff aber eure schlimmsten Feinde.)   
Mauzi hob überrascht die Augenbrauen – das war ziemlich gut getroffen. „Ja.“   
„Pikachu pikachu pi“(Ihr habt interessante persönliche Gründe, warum ihr noch nicht gefeuert wurdet.)   
„Yeah“, kniff Mauzi die Augen zu, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss.   
„Pipikachu pika kachu pikapi.“(Und ihr hattet interessante persönliche Gründe, überhaupt erst beizutreten.)   
Mauzi entschloss sich, die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Das Spiel beruhigte seine Nerven irgendwie. „Ja.“   
„Pikachu pikapi pikachu.“(Jessie ist die einzige von euch, die straight ist.)   
Mauzi kicherte ganz kurz und zog es in Erwähnung, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Nein“, sagte er dann jedoch schlicht und in möglichst vergnügter Stimmlage. Er spürte sofort, wie Pikachu sich leicht anspannte.   
„Pi … pikachu pika?“(Du … du bist straight?)   
Mauzi konnte nicht anders, als sofort laut aufzulachen: „Nein!“ Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er Pikachu ebenfalls lachen, und spürte, wie er sich wieder entspannte. Aber die Antwort hatte ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, und eine Weile lang sagte er nichts mehr. Mauzi öffnete die Augen trotzdem nicht.   
„Pika … pikachu pi pikapi??“(Also … hatten Jessie und Cassidy echt etwas??)   
„Ja“, antwortete Mauzi, während er sich auf die Lippe biss, um nicht zu lachen. Darüber hatte Pikachu gerade die ganze Zeit nachgedacht! Ernsthaft?   
„Pikachu pi pikapi kachu pikachu.“(Du bist von euch dreien am meisten von mir besessen, richtig?)  
Wow. Die Frage kam aus dem Nichts und Mauzi lief rot an wie eine Amrenabeere. „Ja.“   
„Pikachu kachu pipikachu pi.“(Du willst wenn möglich den Rest deines Lebens zusammen mit Jessie, James … und mir verbringen.)   
Mauzis Herz schlug wie verrückt: „Ja.“ Er wollte die Augen öffnen. Sehen, ob Pikachu gerade heimlich grinste oder ebenfalls errötete. Wissen, was er dachte. Sehen, wie nah er ihm war.   
„Pika pikachu pi?“(Willst du, dass ich dich küsse?)   
In Mauzis Kopf schrillten alle Alarmglocken los. Er hatte es gefragt!! Wie konnte man nur so mutig sein? Trotzdem schaffte er es ohne Verzögerung zu antworten: „Und wie.“   
-Baby, I been, I been prayin‘ hard-   
Und dann beugte sich Pikachu herab, und sie küssten sich … und Mauzis ganzer Körper erzitterte und spürte mehr Glück als je zuvor.


	14. Chapter 14

Im Gegensatz zu James, der bereits etwa eine Meile weit entfernt innerlich verzweifelte. Denn es gab immer noch keine Spur von ihr. Und mittlerweile mussten sie sich im Fluss fortbewegen, denn Ufer gab es keines mehr. Der Gang wurde immer kleiner … in James Kopf manifestierte sich die Frage, wie Jessie das überlebt haben sollte. Ein weiteres Mal rief er, ein weiteres Mal blieb sein Ruf unbeantwortet. Die Knirpse hinter ihm schwiegen bedrückt, und James fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie ihm immer noch folgten. Das laute Rauschen des viel zu lauten Wassers dröhnte in James‘ Ohren, und machte ihn nur noch verrückter. Er meinte immer wieder, ihre Stimme unter dem Rauschen auszumachen.   
„James?“   
Er blieb sofort stehen und wirbelte zu den Knirpsen herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Und sie blickten ihn ebenfalls mit freudiger Aufregung an, was für ihn Beweis genug war, dass es diesmal nicht nur seine Einbildung gewesen war.   
„Jessie?!“ schrie er zurück und rannte los. Doch er hatte die Strömung unterschätzt, und wurde von ihr von den Füßen gerissen. Keine Sekunde zögert rappelte er sich wieder auf und rannte weiter.   
„James! … ich bin hier.“   
Ihre Stimme klang so kraftlos, dass eine Gänsehaut seinen gesamten Körper überzog. „Ich komme, Jessie, ich komme …“   
Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Das bemerkte James schon, als er nur ihren schwachen Umriss im mit Wasser gefüllten Gang ausmachen konnte, denn ihre Haltung war geknickt, ihre Arme und Beine zittrig. Sein Herz wurde unendlich schwer, als er das verzweifelte Funkeln in ihren Augen umrahmt von einem völlig Make-Up-verschmierten, verweinten Gesicht sah, und dazu erschwerte die Strömung ihm immer mehr das Gehen.   
„Oh mein Gott, Jessica“, hauchte er und nahm zwei Schritte auf einmal.   
„James!“ versuchte ihn Ash zur Vernunft zur bringen. „Das ist zu gefährlich!“   
„Ein Pflanzenpokémon könnte sie schnappen! Oder …“, sammelte Dawn Vorschläge.   
Aber James hörte dies nur am Rande, und im nächsten Moment hielt er Jessie bereits im Arm. In all ihren Umarmunng hatte sie sich noch nie so verzweifelt an ihn geklammert. Und er hatte sie sicherlich noch nie so feste gehalten. „Ich hol dich hier raus.“   
„D…danke“, zitterte Jessie, und wäre James nicht so unendlich froh über ihr Wohlbefinden gewesen, wäre er sich überrascht gewesen.   
Und damit drehte sich James mit ihr an seiner Seite, den Arm um Jessies Hüfte geschlungen, um und begann, vorwärts zu gehen. Und es schlug schändlich fehl.   
„Chelast, zieh die beiden mit Rankenhieb zu uns!“   
„Jetzt sind wir quitt, Knirps“, lächelte Jessie schwach, als sich die Ranke um sie und James schlang. Da begann es zu piepsen.   
„Was ist das?“ fragte Ash.   
„Klingt wie irgendein Gerät …“ überlegte Rocko.   
Jessie und James sahen sich einfach nur an. Erstere holte das schwarze Kommunikationsgerät mit dem großen roten R stumm aus der Tasche.   
„Was habt ihr da?“ fragte Ash.   
„Ich glaube, ihr Boss will die beiden sprechen“, gluckste Dawn und Stille lastete über der Gruppe.   
Da rutschten Jessie und James ein Stück zurück, während Chelast erschöpft seinen Namen hervorbrach.   
„Auf keinen Fall“, schüttelte James daraufhin den Kopf und Jessie nickte sofort.   
„Bescheuerter Moment.“   
-Said no more counting dollars-   
Sie steckte den Apparat zurück in ihre Tasche und James zog die beiden an Chelasts Ranke aus dem engen Gang heraus. Schritt für Schritt kämpften sich alle wieder zurück, und als sie endlich aus dem Fluss herauskonnten, weinten die meisten vor Freude.   
Jessie und James rückten kein Stück von sich ab, und die Knirpse ließen ihnen die wenige Privatsphäre.   
„Mach so etwas Dummes ja nie wieder, okay?“ sagte schließlich James sanft, als sich der Atem der beiden wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.   
„So etwas wie den Knirps retten?“ hinterfragte Jessie bloß vergnügt.   
James stupste sie an: „So etwas wie dich selbst in Lebensgefahr bringen.“   
„Wer ist denn beinahe gestorben, weil er mir hinterhergesprungen ist?“   
James unterbrach den Blickkontakt kurz: „Das war genaugenommen Mauzi.“   
Erschrocken riss Jessie die Augen auf: „Stimmt, ich wusste doch, dass es verdächtig leise war! Wo ist er?“   
„Keine Sorge“, lächelte James beruhigend, dann wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen. „Pikachu passt auf ihn auf.“   
Jessie erwiderte sein Kichern, und als ihr Lachen verklang, wurde sie sofort emotional. „Ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen. Du hättest das nicht gemusst.“   
James nahm ihre Hände in seine, und schaute schüchtern zu Boden: „Natürlich musste ich. Du bedeutest mir die Welt.“   
Dann blickte er auf und sie schauten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, der Atem schnell, die Entfernung gering.   
Und dann klingelte der Kommunikationsapparat wieder.   
Und Jessie nahm ihn kurzerhand aus der Tasche und warf ihn in den Fluss. Die Knirpse starrten sie an. Und James ebenfalls: „Was hast du getan?“   
In einer Sekunde sah er all die innere Unsicherheit durch ihr Gesicht blitzen. Dann lächelte sie: „Ich habe mich entschieden.“   
Und mit diesen Worten zog sie James an sich heran und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Dieser war natürlich mehr als geneigt, zu erwidern, ihr Feuer sprang sofort auf ihn herüber. Zehntausend Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch und Jessie schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, stöhnte sie doch leise in seinen offenen Mund. Die Knirpse wandten sich beschämt ab.   
„Du weißt schon, dass das Ärger geben wird?“ erinnerte James zwischen ihren Küssen an das Rocket-Gerät.   
„Und wenn schon“, kicherte Jessie zurück, und biss in seine Unterlippe. „Dann machen wir es halt noch härter.“   
James lächelte breit: „Und dann zählen wir endlich Sterne.“   
„Und dann zählen wir endlich Sterne“, lächelte Jessie zurück, bevor sie sich in einem weiteren intensiven Kuss begegneten.   
-We’ll be, we’ll be counting stars-


	15. Chapter 15

Ich weiß, ein paar von euch werden vielleicht enttäuscht sein, dass ich die Bridge und den letzten Refrain nicht eingebaut habe. Dabei hatte ich auch schon einen etwaigen Plan, ein Mangel an Kreativität war diesmal nicht Schuld. Ich wollte, dass sich die drei im Zuge von Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I’ve learned von Team Rocket lossagen und im letzten Refrain mit den Knirpsen und unter sich ihre Zukunft besprechen, wollte noch einen kleinen Ausblick darauf geben, wie ich sie nach diesen Ereignissen sehe: Tatsächlich immer noch am Knirpse-Stalken, aber auf freundlicher Ebene, und um alles über Theater zu lernen. Denn in Alola eröffnen sie tatsächlich endlich ihr Theatrio, und darüber habe ich auch schon einiges geschrieben bin, wobei ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, ob ich das veröffentlichen werde. Ich wollte, dass sowohl Jessie und James als auch Mauzi und Pikachu noch einmal über ihre Gefühle sprechen, Probleme lösen und Beziehungen beginnen. Warum habe ich es also nicht getan?   
Das liegt einerseits an den vielen Wiederholungen in den Lyrics von Counting Stars gegen Ende, die das Schreiben erschweren. Aber vor allem ist es doch alles irgendwie offensichtlich, nicht? Natürlich werden sie es schaffen, sich loszusagen und in ihren Beziehungen aufzublühen, es sind immerhin Jessie, James und Mauzi! Alle Chancen habe ich darauf stehen lassen, dass sie glücklich werden. Aber trotzdem muss man nicht alles immer aufdecken und zu Ende erzählen. Denn trotz allem reden wir hier von ihren TRÄUMEN, und den Ausgang von Träumen zu erzählen, raubt ihnen immer auch ein wenig ihrer Magie, nicht? Wenn du an die Zukunft des Trios glauben kannst, reicht das vollkommen.   
Und um eure Fantasie noch anzuregen, schaut euch bitte dieses Video an: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKd0v3jYMAY   
Ich muss es einfach verlinken, denn obwohl ich es deutlich nachdem ich meine Fanfiction begonnen hatte, gefunden habe, ähnelt es ihr SO SEHR. Wundervolle Arbeit, Poké Morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und um eure Fantasie noch anzuregen, schaut euch bitte dieses Video an: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKd0v3jYMAY  
> Ich muss es einfach verlinken, denn obwohl ich es deutlich nachdem ich meine Fanfiction begonnen hatte, gefunden habe, ähnelt es ihr SO SEHR. Wundervolle Arbeit, Poké Morons.


End file.
